Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 5
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: FERTIG! In diesem 5. Teil werdet ihr erfahren, wie Remus von den Toten aufersteht, Severus nie wirklich gestorben ist und ob die beiden noch eine Chance auf ein Happy-End haben. Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis Band 7 entstanden.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner.

Titel: Wahrheit oder Wagnis - Teil 5

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/RL

Rating: ab 18

Inhalt: Haben Severus und Remus nach Band 7 noch eine Zukunft?

* * *

Vorbemerkung: Ich hatte euch nach Teil 4 einen fünften Teil versprochen und hier ist er. Ich versuche ihn so wenig wie möglich AU zu machen, aber komplett wird das wohl nicht gelingen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das.

Ansonsten spare ich mir jede weitere Vorrede und wünsche euch viel Spaß. Es hat ja auch lange genug gedauert.

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis – Teil 5**

**Kapitel 1**

Remus Lupin lag auf dem Rücken und starrte schwer atmend an die Decke eines Raumes, der ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen…

Aber wo waren plötzlich Sirius, James und Lily? Gerade eben waren sie doch noch bei ihm gewesen? Und sie hatten mit Harry gesprochen und dann hatte Harry den Ring fallen lassen und alles, alles hatte sich in Nichts aufgelöst und plötzlich lag er hier und er _fühlte_ wieder seinen Körper.

Doch darauf hätte er gut und gerne verzichten können, denn ihm tat jeder einzelne Knochen weh. Stöhnend drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite. Vielleicht ging alles wieder vorbei, wenn er einfach die Augen schloss. Der Tod war bisher gar nicht so übel gewesen. Er hatte sich wieder jung gefühlt und seine Freunde waren bei ihm gewesen und… aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er eine leichte Bewegung.

Ungeachtet seines protestierenden Körpers drehte er sich hastig um und kauerte nun auf Händen und Knien vor dem Torbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums.

Der Schleier des Torbogens, durch den vor zwei Jahren Sirius verschwunden war, wehte sacht in einer Brise, die von überall und nirgends zu kommen schien.

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen, in denen er völlig fassungslos den Torbogen anstarrte und langsam begriff, dass er sich für einen Toten eindeutig auf der falschen Seite dieses Schleiers befand.

Das konnte nichts anderes bedeuten als…

Das Begreifen kam langsam, traf ihn dann jedoch wie ein Blitzschlag.

Er lebte.

Dieser Schleier musste ihn – warum auch immer – wieder _ausgespuckt_ haben.

Remus brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Er lachte, er weinte, er schrie – und das alles gleichzeitig.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich wie ein Verrückter aufführte. Nur sehr langsam, nur ganz allmählich verebbte seine Hysterie und er erhob sich mit zitternden Beinen, die kaum in der Lage waren, ihn zu tragen. Doch irgendwie schaffte er es zur Tür. Als er schon die Hand an der Klinke hatte, zögerte er und hielt schließlich inne.

Und jetzt?

Was würde er jetzt mit seinem neugeschenkten Leben anfangen? Was sollte er tun?

„_Zurück zu Tonks und deinem Sohn_" riet ihm die Stimme der Vernunft.

Doch um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, übte Tonks nicht mehr sehr viel Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus. Sie konnte und wollte sich nicht mit den lauwarmen Gefühlen zufrieden geben, die er ihr schenken konnte. Sie forderte und forderte und weil er einmal ihrem Drängen nachgeben und sie geheiratet hatte, hatte er auch in ihrer Ehe immer wieder nachgegeben – doch es war einfach nur anstrengend gewesen und immer lästiger geworden.

Er wusste nicht einmal mehr wirklich, warum er sich überhaupt mit ihr eingelassen hatte. Die Erinnerung an den Abend, an dem sie ihm ein halbes Versprechen abgerungen hatte, war zwar klar und eindeutig, aber er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was bei ihm zu diesem Entschluss – es irgendwie mit Tonks zu versuchen – geführt hatte. Er wusste noch genau, wie erschüttert er über Snape's offensichtlichen Verrat gewesen war, aber diese Erschütterung hatte bei ihm doch nicht so tief gehen können, dass er einzig und allein daraufhin Tonks' Drängen nachgegeben hatte.

Wie gesagt – er begriff es nicht mehr wirklich, warum er sich von ihr hatte überreden lassen, doch als von seiner Seite aus der erste, halbherzige Schritt getan gewesen war, hatte sich die ganze Sache verselbständigt und er war erst wieder richtig zur Besinnung gekommen, als aus Tonks Mrs. Nymphadora Lupin geworden war – und da war es bereits zu spät gewesen.

Dazu hatte er auch noch das Pech gehabt, sie gleich bei seinem ersten zaghaften, unbeholfenen Versuch zu schwängern. An eine Beendigung dieser Ehe war daher nicht mehr wirklich zu denken gewesen. Andererseits hatte ihm ihre Schwangerschaft einen Vorwand dafür geliefert, die von ihr ständig geforderten Zärtlichkeiten weitestgehend zurückzuweisen.

Irgendwann war er über sein verpfuschtes Leben derart verzweifelt gewesen, dass er sich Hals über Kopf Harry hatte anschließen wollen, immer in der vagen Hoffnung, seiner Ehe zu entkommen und wenn es um den Preis seines eigenen Lebens sein sollte. Doch Harry hatte das nicht zugelassen und ihm darüber hinaus noch ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen.

Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über Remus' Gesicht.

Remus hatte sich bei dieser jugendlichen Attacke so missverstanden gefühlt und war dabei so wütend geworden, dass er die Beherrschung verloren und Harry angegriffen hatte.

Bei jedem guten Hetero hätten Harry's Vorwürfe auch sicher gefruchtet. Bei ihm jedoch hatten sie nur bewirkt, dass er – sobald das Gefühl des Unverstandenseins vergangen und seine Wut verraucht gewesen war - wieder den Schein gewahrt, und lediglich so _getan_ hatte, als ob Harry's Worte etwas bewirkt hätten.

Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen?

Hätte er alle Welt mit einem Geständnis seiner Homosexualität schockieren und vor den Kopf stoßen sollen? Was hätte das gebracht? Er selbst wäre dann vielleicht ein bisschen glücklicher gewesen – doch dieses Glück hätte angesichts der Probleme und Missbilligung seitens seiner Freunde sicher nicht lange angehalten. Er wusste, dass er den richtigen Zeitpunkt für ein solches Geständnis verpasst hatte und dass es unwiderruflich zu spät dafür war. Und so war er damals eben wieder zurückgeschlichen zu seiner schwangeren Frau und hatte Harry später einfach in dem Glauben gelassen, dass er ihm erfolgreich den Kopf zurechtgerückt hatte.

Die Geburt seines Sohnes hatte ihn allerdings sehr bewegt.

Es war unglaublich wie winzig und doch perfekt so ein Baby war. Er hatte auch nie geglaubt, dass es ihm mit seiner Neigung vergönnt sein würde, jemals Vater zu werden – umso mehr fühlte er sich zu dem kleinen Ted hingezogen.

Aber… je länger er darüber nachdachte… zu der Mutter seines Kindes zog ihn überhaupt nichts. Eher im Gegenteil.

Instinktiv dachte er an die Halbwahrheit zurück, die er damals Harry aufgetischt hatte. Vielleicht war es für seinen Sohn wirklich besser, ganz ohne Vater aufzuwachsen, als mit einem Vater, der ein Werwolf war und der von der Familie seiner Ehefrau abgelehnt wurde.

Vielleicht würde Voldemort den Kampf auch gewinnen und dann…

Remus nahm die Hand von der Klinke.

Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Er wollte nicht mehr zurück.

Seine Hand tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung befand er sich auch in seiner üblichen Tasche.

Remus richtete den Stab auf sich und sprach sehr langsam und überlegte einige Zaubersprüche.

Sein Haar wurde stoppelkurz und blond und ein blonder Vollbart spross in seinem Gesicht.

Sein Körperbau wurde kürzer und gedrungener und seine verwaschene, braune Robe nahm eine bläuliche Färbung an.

Es würde genügen.

Mit ruhiger Hand drückte er die Klinke nach unten und öffnete die Tür.

Wohin sollte er zuerst… Spanien? Oder doch lieber Korsika?

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Als sich Remus Lupin - immer noch mit seinem verändertenErscheinungsbild - eine Woche später in Japan erstmalig wieder unter Zauberer wagte, kaufte er sich die englischsprachige Ausgabe einer Zauberer-Zeitung, setzte sich in ein Gasthaus, bestellte einen Jasmin-Tee und fing an zu lesen.

Natürlich hatte er in der Zwischenzeit mitbekommen, dass Harry siegreich aus seiner Konfrontation mit Voldemort hervorgegangen und diese dunkle Bedrohung damit endgültig aus ihrer aller Leben verschwunden war. Doch mehr hatte er bislang nicht in Erfahrung bringen können und nun lechzte er zugegebenermaßen nach Details.

Schon auf der ersten Seite erfuhr er von Snape's Tod und von seiner Loyalität zu Dumbledore und Harry.

Diese Neuigkeit erleichterte ihn. Er hatte immer gehofft, dass Snape trotz allem auf ihrer Seite sein würde und dieser Beweis war nun erbracht. Es war nur sehr tragisch, dass er dafür hatte sterben müssen.

Er blätterte weiter und fand eine kleine Erwähnung seiner eigenen Beerdigung. Für einen Moment stockte ihm der Atem – also hatte er in Hogwarts offensichtlich einen Körper zurückgelassen, der hatte beigesetzt werden können. Die Zeitung zitterte in seinen Händen und er legte sie mit einem nervösen Lachen vor sich auf den Tisch.

Merlin – das hatte ihn nun doch etwas mitgenommen. Aber wie oft las man auch schon über seine eigene Beerdigung. Wenn er nur wüsste, warum er nicht tot geblieben war. Doch das war wohl eines der Mysterien, die ungeklärt bleiben würden. Die Bedienung brachte seinen Tee, er bedankte sich mit einem Kopfnicken und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck, dann schlug er die Zeitung wieder auf und las weiter.

_Vorgestern beigesetzt… in aller Stille… neben seiner Ehefrau Nymphadora Lupin…_

Moment.

Lupin stockte.

Tonks?

Das war unmöglich! Tonks konnte doch nicht tot sein?

Fieberhaft las er den ganzen Artikel noch ein Mal durch und die Ahnung wurde zu einer Gewissheit, die sein Blut zu Eis erstarren ließ.

Tonks war tot.

Selbstekel stieg in ihm auf, als er sich an jene Nacht erinnerte, in der Harry das Haus seiner Verwandten verlassen hatte. Als Ron und Tonks damals verspätet bei den Weasleys eingetroffen waren, hatte er einige verrückte Momente lang sogar gehofft, dass sie von Voldemort's Gefolgsleuten getötet worden wäre. Als sie dann doch noch erschienen war, war er unfähig gewesen zu sprechen. Erneut war eine seiner Hoffnungen zunichte gemacht worden. Er war sogar wütend gewesen, dass die Todesser es nicht geschafft hatten, ihn selbst oder seine Ehefrau – die doch sonst immer so ungeschickt war - ins Jenseits zu befördern.

Damals hatte er ihr den Tod gewünscht – jetzt hatte er schließlich doch noch seinen Willen... wenn auch mit einiger Verspätung.

Er war ein solches Schwein. Er war absoluter Abschaum.

Er hatte seinen Sohn zu einem Waisen gemacht, der wie Neville bei seiner Großmutter aufwachsen würde.

Gott! Was hatte er getan?

Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass Tonks überleben und sich um ihr Kind kümmern würde, doch jetzt…

Er musste zurück.

Tonks war tot, sie würde ihn nicht mehr nerven… er würde zurück gehen und sich um seinen Sohn kümmern und… was würden die anderen sagen?

Wie sollte er sein Überleben erklären? Und wie seine Abwesenheit?

Wie sollte er ihnen begreiflich machen, dass er sich lieber aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, als sich sofort zurück in den Kampf zu stürzen?

Die Zeitung entglitt seinen tauben Fingern und eine einsame Träne tropfte in seine Teetasse.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

* * *

**Remus**: Lorelei?

**Lorelei**: Was'n jetzt noch…

**Remus**: Severus, was hat sie denn?

**Lorelei**: _SIE_ kann euch hören! Und ich bin völlig fertig.

**Severus**: Pfft. Von was denn?

**Lorelei**: (_gereizt_) Vielleicht davon, euch beiden undankbaren Trolle von den Toten auferstehen zu lassen?

**Severus**: Troll? Wen nennst du hier Troll!

**Lorelei**: Dich! Und wenn du nicht ganz schnell, ganz brav bist, dann lasse ich dich im nächsten Kapitel einfach verrecken und pfeif auf diese Story!

**Remus**: (_geschockt_) Das meinst du doch nicht so, oder Lorelei?

**Severus**: Ha! Ich weiß schon, warum der Gryffindor für mich eintritt! Der will nur, dass du ihn und mich wieder rummachen lässt!

**Lorelei**: Ich bin müde und ihr nervt! Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie stressig das war, meine vierteilige Handlung mit JKRs siebenbändiger Reihe zu etwas zusammenzuführen, was nicht völlig abstrus ist?

**Severus**: Abstrus hat dich doch bisher nicht gestört… (_reicht ihr einen Caramel Latte Macchiato_) Hier, damit du wieder auf die Beine kommst.

**Lorelei**: Ach, hast du jetzt doch endlich akzeptiert, dass ich hier am längeren Hebel sitze?

**Severus**: Tot zu sein ist nicht halb so amüsant, wie man sich das gemeinhin vorstellt. Also – los – lass mich wieder auferstehen.

**Lorelei**: Okay – ich bin ja gar nicht so.

**Remus**: (_seufzt erleichtert_)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner.

Titel: Wahrheit oder Wagnis - Teil 5

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/RL

Rating: ab 18

Inhalt: Haben Severus und Remus nach Band 7 noch eine Zukunft?

* * *

Vorbemerkung 1: Ich hatte euch nach Teil 4 einen fünften Teil versprochen und hier ist er. Ich versuche ihn so wenig wie möglich AU zu machen, aber komplett wird das wohl nicht gelingen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das.

Vorbemerkung 2: „signed" Reviews kann ich direkt erledigen, „anonyme" Reviews werde ich in hier in meinem Forum beantworten.

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis – Teil 5**

**Kapitel 2**

Severus Snape hatte einen Plan.

Dieser Plan hatte allerdings nicht beinhaltet, dass er nach dem Schlangenbiss und nachdem er Potter seine Erinnerungen überlassen hatte, völlig unvorhergesehen das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, wusste er nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war und wie lange er schon auf dem dreckigen Fußboden in der heulenden Hütte gelegen hatte.

Er hatte zwar vorgehabt, sich tatsächlich eine Weile tot zu stellen, aber eine unkontrollierte Ohnmacht hatte nicht zu seinen Plänen gehört.

Dabei hatte er bereits vor Wochen damit angefangen, Vorsichtsmassnahmen zu treffen. Er hatte ein Gegengift gebraut und es über einen längeren Zeitraum in regelmäßigen, kleinen Dosen eingenommen, damit ihn das Gift der Schlange nicht sofort töten würde. Er hatte einen Zaubertrank entwickelt, welcher geeignet war, einen großen Blutverlust kurzfristig auszugleichen und er hatte sich mit gewissen Haushalts-Zaubersprüchen vertraut gemacht.

Kurz: er hatte alles getan, um sein Überleben zu sichern.

Doch in der Realität hatten ihn das Gift und der plötzliche, unerwartet heftige Blutverlust derart geschwächt, dass er zuerst ohnmächtig geworden war und jetzt zu schwach war, um auch nur die Augen zu öffnen.

Er spürte, dass er drauf und dran war, wieder in einen tieferen Dämmerzustand abzugleiten, aus dem er dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erwachen würde. Für einen kurzen Moment gab er sich der aufsteigenden Schwäche hin. Er war so müde... plötzlich war ihm alles egal. Sollte Potter doch sehen, wie er alleine klarkam. Er hatte nun wirklich lange genug gekämpft und genügend Opfer gebracht. Er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe... Es war so angenehm einfach nur dazuliegen, nichts zu denken, nichts zu planen, nichts zu fühlen, bis auf das kaum wahrnehmbare Rauschen seiner Lebenskraft, welche langsam aber stetig durch die Wunde an seinem Hals aus ihm hinausfloss.

Er hatte alles getan, was ihm aufgetragen worden war. Er hatte alles gewissenhaft erledigt... oder doch nicht alles?

Ein paar bernsteinfarbene Augen drängten sich in seine Gedanken und schlagartig war es um seine Ruhe geschehen.

Nein, er hatte wohl doch noch nicht alles erledigt.

Nur mit größter Mühe gelang es ihm, die Phiole mit dem Zaubertrank aus einer seiner Taschen zu ziehen. Wie ein Blitz durchzuckte ihn dabei die Erinnerung an ein lächelndes Gesicht und die Worte: _„Zieh deinen Umhang aus und leere deine Taschen. Ich möchte sehen, ob es wahr ist, was man sich erzählt – dass du immer dein halbes Labor mit dir herumschleppst."_

Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, die Phiole zu öffnen, und bei dem Versuch, daraus zu trinken, verschüttete er die Hälfte des kostbaren Zaubertranks. Doch anscheinend war es ihm gelungen, dennoch eine ausreichende Menge davon zu schlucken, denn obwohl er stetig weiter aus seiner Halswunde blutete, fühlte er sich doch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden kräftig genug, um sich aufzusetzen und einen kleinen Spiegel aus seiner Brusttasche hervorzuholen. Mit einem leisen Schaudern registrierte er die Blutlache, in der er saß. Zwar hatte der Trank, den er gerade eingenommen hatte, seinen Blutverlust ein wenig ausgeglichen, dennoch musste er sich beeilen, die Wunde nun auch zu verschließen, denn sonst wäre alle Mühe vergeblich gewesen und er würde trotzdem verbluten.

Rasch zückte er seinen Zauberstab, beschwor Nadel und Faden aus dem Nichts und dirigierte beide Utensilien mit Hilfe des kleinen Spiegels so, dass die Wunde an seinem Hals mit winzigen Stichen vernäht wurde.

Er hatte aus Arthur Weasley's Missgeschick gelernt.

Auch wenn Molly damals gezetert und getobt hatte, so hatte sich diese Muggelmethode der Wundversorgung bei diesem speziellen Schlangenbiss bewährt.

Severus gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln, als sein Spiegelbild ihm zeigte, dass die Wunde nahezu aufgehört hatte zu bluten.

Es würde genügen.

Er hatte sowieso schon zuviel Zeit verloren. Sicherheitshalber nahm er noch einen kräftigen Schluck seines selbstgebrauten Antidots und erhob sich dann.

Während er sich mit zitternden Knien den Gang entlang kämpfte, der ihn zum Ausgang bei der peitschenden Weide führen würde, ging er in Gedanken zum wohl tausendsten Mal seinen Plan durch.

Aber genau wie die tausend Mal davor, stockte er an genau derselben Stelle. Er kam immer nur bis _„Tauche überraschend auf und helfe Potter, den dunklen Lord zu vernichten."_

Und dann?

Ursprünglich hatte er vorgehabt, dann einem gewissen Werwolf seine Erinnerungen zurückzugeben und ihn vielleicht... vielleicht doch noch für sich zu gewinnen...

Doch dann hatte er nach und nach von Heirat, Schwangerschaft und Geburt erfahren und sein schöner Plan war ihm praktisch unter den Händen zerfallen.

Seither versuchte er nicht darüber nachzugrübeln, ob Remus mit Tonks glücklich war und ob er fähig wäre, dieses Glück zu zerstören. Und was wäre, wenn es ihm trotz aller Offenbarungen nicht möglich wäre, Tonks und Remus zu trennen? Was wäre dann? Wie lächerlich würde er sich dann gemacht haben? Wäre es da nicht besser, er würde diesen albernen Traum einer gemeinsamen Zukunft einfach vergessen, Hogwarts und allem, was damit verbunden war, den Rücken kehren und einfach fortgehen?

Fortgehen und nie wieder in diese bernsteinfarbenen Augen blicken dürfen?

In diese Augen, die es ihm überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hatten, diese letzten Monate und Jahre zu überstehen?

Severus hatte einen Plan, doch er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Als Severus Snape sich Hogwarts näherte, war die Sonne schon aufgegangen. Je näher er dem Gebäude kam, desto deutlicher hörte er das Lachen, den Lärm und die Hochrufe. Als er begriff, dass die Hochrufe Potter galten, gestattete er sich einen Moment der Schwäche und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Außenmauern der Schule.

Potter hatte es also wider Erwarten doch geschafft.

Es war vorbei.

Jahre der Zurückhaltung, Beherrschtheit und Schuldgefühle fielen in diesem einen Moment von ihm ab. Und einmal, ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben, beschloss Severus Snape ausschließlich auf sein Herz zu hören und auch danach zu handeln.

Doch mit alten Gewohnheiten bricht man nur schwer und so sprach er einen Chamäleon-Zauber über sich aus, der es ihm möglich machte, mit seiner Umgebung zu verschmelzen und so relativ unerkannt nach Remus Ausschau zu halten. Er wusste nicht, ob Potter bereits die Kunde von seiner wahren Loyalität verbreitet hatte, oder ob er noch mit Angriffen auf seine Person zu rechnen hatte.

Auch war ihm bewusst, dass ihn seine erwiesene Loyalität zu Dumbledore und Potter nicht unbedingt vor einer Verhaftung durch die Auroren schützen würde. Es war nun einmal eine Tatsache, dass er unverzeihliche Flüche benutzt hatte und dass er Albus Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen hatte. Er konnte nicht abschätzen inwieweit die Auroren und das Zauberereiministerium der These „_der Zweck heiligt die Mittel_" in seinem besonderen Fall zustimmen würden. Auch wenn Dumbledore's Tod eher unter die Kategorie _Gnadenstoß_ als unter kaltblütigen Mord fiel.

Egal wie seine weiteren Pläne aussehen würden – ein Aufenthalt in Askaban gehörte definitiv nicht dazu.

Behutsam betrat er das Gebäude, immer darauf bedacht, sich nahe entlang der Wände zu bewegen, um so den größten Nutzen aus dem Chamäleon-Zauber zu ziehen. So leise wie möglich schlich er zu den weit geöffneten Türen der großen Halle und warf einen Blick hinein. Doch so sehr er auch suchte und suchte, Remus war nirgends zu entdecken. Dafür wurde sein Blick nach einer Weile wie magisch von der Tür einer der Nebenkammern angezogen. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und durch den Spalt war der flackernde blaue Schein der besonderen Kerzen zu erkennen, welche ausschließlich neben Toten angezündet wurden.

Eine böse Ahnung beschlich ihn, und ohne besonders auf seine Tarnung zu achten, durchquerte er die Halle und betrat die Nebenkammer.

Er sah ihn sofort und die schreckliche Ahnung wurde zur furchtbaren Gewissheit.

Remus Lupin war tot.

Severus' Knie gaben nach und er sackte auf den Boden. Blicklos starrte er die Leiche seines Geliebten an und fragte sich, warum er nicht mehr empfand, als diese entsetzliche, trostlose Leere, die sich in seinem Innersten ausbreitete.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass unter den Erinnerungen, die er Potter anvertraut hatte auch eine gewesen war, die er eigentlich für sich hatte behalten wollen und die ihm dennoch aufgrund seiner Schwäche entwischt war.

Es war diese Nacht, in der Potter das Haus seiner Tante und seines Onkels verlassen hatte. Er verfolgte Remus und einen der Harrys. Ein Todesser überholte ihn, hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Remus' Rücken... Doch der Sectumsempra-Zauber, der eigentlich für die Stabhand des Todessers bestimmt war, ging daneben und traf stattdessen den falschen Harry.

In dieser Nacht hatte sich Severus sehr weit vorgewagt und hatte für den Menschen, der ihm am wichtigsten in seinem Leben war alles riskiert. Er hoffte nur, dass Potter nicht _diese_ Schlüsse aus dieser besonderen Erinnerung ziehen würde.

Mit einem Mal erschien ihm alles so sinnlos.

Wozu hatte er versucht unter Missachtung seiner eigenen Sicherheit Remus' Leben zu retten?

Warum war er nicht einfach liegengeblieben und war verblutet?

Warum hatte er sich unbedingt aufraffen müssen?

Woher kam nur dieses völlig idiotische und völlig überflüssige Pflichtgefühl?

Potter hatte ihn nicht gebraucht. Seine Erinnerungen hatten offensichtlich ausgereicht – ganz wie Dumbledore es vorhergesagt hatte – um ihn in die Lage zu versetzen, Voldemort endgültig zu erledigen.

Wozu lebte er also noch?

Warum ging er nicht einfach wieder in die Hütte zurück, legte sich hin, riss sich die Wunde wieder auf und starb?

Eine gemurmelte Unterhaltung schlug durch die halb geöffnete Tür an sein Ohr, doch erst als sein eigener Name fiel, wurde er hellhörig.

„... hätte nie gedacht, dass Snape doch auf unserer Seite war", sagte jemand mit Verwunderung und Anerkennung in seiner Stimme.

„Ja", lachte eine Hexe. „Habt ihr Voldemort's Gesicht gesehen, als Harry sagte _‚Snape war immer Dumbledore's Mann'_."

„Das war wirklich sehr tapfer von Snape – all die Jahre dieses doppelte Spiel zu spielen und das alles wegen einer Frau..."

Die Hexe und ihr Gesprächspartner entfernten sich und ihre Unterhaltung verlor sich in dem allgegenwärtigen Geräuschpegel der großen Halle.

„_Alles wegen einer Frau_..." wiederholte Snape in Gedanken. Sein Plan war also aufgegangen und Potter hatte brav alles geschluckt, was er ihm mit seinen Erinnerungen serviert hatte. _Alles wegen einer Frau_... wenn sie wüssten, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war...

Mit dumpfer Lethargie glitt Severus' Blick über die sorgsam aufgebahrten Toten hinweg. Wie viele mochten es wohl sein? 50? 60?

Offensichtlich lagen alle Opfer des Kampfes hier in dieser Nebenkammer. Aus dem ganzen Schloss zusammengetragen. Mit sauberen Gesichtern und gekämmten Haaren. Mit dunklen Decken zugedeckt, die nur die Gesichter freiließen.

Und alle Überlebenden wussten von seiner Treue zu Potter und Dumbledore und nahmen an, dass er einen ach-so-wundervollen Märtyrertod gestorben war.

Warum war dann die ganze Zeit über niemand in die heulende Hütte gekommen um seinen Leichnam zu bergen? Ihn zu waschen und zu kämmen und mit den anderen heldenhaften Kämpfern hier aufzubahren?

Sie wussten wo seine Leiche liegen musste. Zumindest Potter und Granger wussten es. Aber niemand war gekommen. Niemand. Sie hatten ihn einfach dort liegen lassen.

Langsam dämmerte ihm die schmerzhafte Erkenntnis, dass, egal was er auch tun würde, er würde nie dazugehören. Nicht im Leben und nicht einmal im Tod.

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Remus' leblosen Körper.

Hier hatte er nichts mehr verloren.

Glücklicher Weise hatte er auch für diesen Fall gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

* * *

**Severus**: Oh-mein-Gott.

**Remus**: Was hast du denn?

**Severus**: (_ringt um Fassung_) Das ist ja so ein Kitsch…

**Remus**: Findest du?

**Severus**: (_verdreht gequält die Augen_) Dass dir das gefällt, war ja klar…

**Lorelei**: Na, alles klar bei euch?

**Remus**: Bei mir schon.

**Lorelei**: Nur unser Slytherin schmollt mal wieder (_grinst_) - wie üblich.

**Severus**: (_beleidigt_) Werde ich hier eigentlich nicht mehr ernst genommen?

**Lorelei**: Glaub mir, darauf willst du keine ehrliche Antwort.

**Remus**: Ich habe immer noch schrecklich viel Angst vor dir, Severus.

**Severus**: Macht doch euren Mist alleine! (_verschwindet mit wehender Robe_)

**Remus**: Äh, Lorelei… jetzt haben wir ihn, glaub' ich, richtig verärgert.

**Lorelei**: Egal. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt er nicht vor – da haben wir noch Zeit ihm wieder zu schmeicheln.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner.

Titel: Wahrheit oder Wagnis - Teil 5

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/RL

Rating: ab 18

Inhalt: Haben Severus und Remus nach Band 7 noch eine Zukunft?

Vorbemerkung: Ich hatte euch nach Teil 4 einen fünften Teil versprochen und hier ist er. Ich versuche ihn so wenig wie möglich AU zu machen, aber komplett wird das wohl nicht gelingen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das.

Wie bereits erwähnt… anonyme Reviews werden HIER in meinem Forum beantwortet.

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis – Teil 5**

**Kapitel 3**

Remus hatte eine weitere Woche in Japan verbracht, in der er sich die meiste Zeit in seinem schäbigen Zimmer – welches er für einen Monat gemietet hatte – verkrochen hatte.

Er war zu dem bitteren Schluss gekommen, dass er sich alle Möglichkeiten zu einer Rückkehr durch seine etwas überstürzte Flucht selbst verbaut hatte. Damit hatte er alle Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen und das hatte er auch noch sehr gründlich getan.

Diese Erkenntnis schmerzte ihn mehr, als er im Moment ertragen konnte und so beschloss er, seinen Schmerz und seine Traurigkeit fürs Erste in sich zu verschließen und sie erst dann wieder hervorzuholen, wenn er ihr auch gewachsen sein würde. In der Theorie hörte sie so etwas immer wundervoll an, doch in der Realität stand Remus noch genau wie vor fünf Minuten – wie vor zwei Stunden – wie vor acht Tagen – mit hängenden Schultern am Fenster und starrte blicklos in die Nacht hinaus. Wann war es nur dunkel geworden? Er hatte nicht einmal den Sonnenuntergang bemerkt. Oder war dies einer jenen Tage, an denen es keine Dämmerung gegeben hatte? Er wusste es nicht und eigentlich war es ihm auch gleichgültig. Eine schreckliche Leere fing an, von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen und er fragte sich, wozu ihm das Schicksal eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte, wenn er doch im Begriff war dieses zweite Leben genauso zu verpfuschen wie sein erstes.

Sein Blick glitt über die funkelnden Sterne, die sich an diesem Himmel zu ungewohnten und neuen Bildern auf dem unendlichen Firmament vereinten. Nur der Mond... der Mond war derselbe – egal ob über Japan oder über Schottland.

Remus wusste nicht, wie lange er die silbrig-fahle Scheibe angestarrt hatte, bevor ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein wuchtiger Schlag traf.

Vollmond. Morgen Nacht würde Vollmond sein.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Fast genau 20 Stunden später saß er zitternd vor Kälte mitten im Nirgendwo der australischen Wüste. So weit entfernt von jeglicher menschlichen Behausung wie nur irgend möglich. Er war mittels mehrerer Portschlüssel – die er sich natürlich unter falschem Namen und mit seinem _neuen_ Aussehen besorgt hatte - hierher gelangt, wobei er auch immer wieder kürzere Strecken durch Apparation überwunden hatte. Seine Kleidung und seinen Zauberstab hatte er vergraben, damit er nicht Gefahr lief, sie während seiner Verwandlung zu zerstören. Seither saß er einfach nur da und hatte reglos die Dämmerung und den Untergang der Sonne beobachtet, hatte gesehen, wie die Nacht langsam hereingebrochen war und hatte gefühlt, wie mit der Nacht auch die Eiseskälte der Wüste in seinen Körper kroch.

Die ganze Zeit über fragte er sich, wie er so dumm hatte sein können und nicht auf den Verlauf des Mondes achten. Sein ganzes Leben lang war er so darauf konditioniert gewesen und nun das!

Der Gedanke, dass er durch seine Unachtsamkeit um ein Haar unschuldige Menschen in Gefahr gebracht hatte, ließ ihn ärger schaudern, als die beißend kalte Nachtluft. Für den nächsten Vollmond musste er unbedingt Vorkehrungen treffen. Er würde jemanden auftreiben müssen, der fähig war, ihm den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen und dann... und dann würden die Fragen anfangen.

Wie lange sind Sie schon Werwolf? Wer hat sie gebissen? Wie und wo ist es passiert?

Und er würde keine Antworten darauf haben und man würde sehr schnell dahinter kommen, dass er nicht der war, für den er sich ausgab, sondern niemand anderer als...

„Remus John Lupin", flüsterte er leise in die kalte Wüste hinaus.

Er seufzte schwer. Der Wolfsbanntrank war also keine Option mehr für ihn. Die einzige andere Alternative war ein sicheres Versteck... ein Keller oder etwas Ähnliches. Er würde sich anketten und einsperren müssen. Mutlos ließ er den Kopf hängen. Er hatte wirklich ein seltenes Talent dafür, sich selbst das Leben schwer zu machen. Ergeben hob er seinen Blick hinauf in den funkelnden Nachthimmel.

Der Mond hing riesig groß und silbrig-golden über ihm.

Dieses Mal traf ihn die Erkenntnis nicht schlagartig – das Begreifen setzte nur langsam ein.

Es war Vollmond.

Daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Und er war immer noch ein Mensch.

Auch daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Ungläubig und verständnislos starrte Remus zu der leuchtenden, vollen Scheibe empor, welche er zum letzten Mal vor über 30 Jahren gesehen hatte.

Doch nur kurze Zeit später zerriss ein unartikulierter Freudenschrei die fast unwirkliche Stille der australischen Wüste.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Remus Lupin verbrachte sicherheitshalber noch die nächsten zwei Vollmonde alleine in der Wüste. Erst dann war er sich sicher, dass der Fluch, ein Werwolf zu sein, von ihm genommen worden war. Er wusste nicht, ob es mit Greyback's Tod – von dem er auch aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren hatte und dem er bislang keine wirkliche Bedeutung beigemessen hatte - zusammenhing oder ob _nur_ seine _Wiedergeburt_ dafür verantwortlich war.

Vielleicht hing es auch damit zusammen, dass er einen toten Körper in Hogwarts zurückgelassen hatte… womöglich war mit diesem Körper auch seine _Krankheit, _sein Werwolf-Dasein, zu Grabe getragen worden, während seine Seele einen neuen Körper erhalten hatte.

Es war ihm eigentlich auch gleichgültig und mit Bestimmtheit würde er diese Fragen so oder so nie beantworten können. Er wusste nur, dass das Schicksal ihm tatsächlich ein wundervolles neues Leben geschenkt hatte und er schwor sich, es dieses Mal tatsächlich besser zu machen.

Zu Anfang hatte er aus praktischen Erwägungen heraus beschlossen, in Australien zu bleiben. Doch als es nicht mehr notwendig war, in Apparations-Nähe eines menschenleeren Gebietes zu bleiben, hatte er mittlerweile Gefallen an der australischen Lebensart gefunden.

Er ließ sich schließlich in Perth nieder, wo er eine saubere, kleine Wohnung in den Randbezirken mietete und hielt sich mit Gelegenheits-Jobs über Wasser. Solche Jobs waren in der Muggelwelt, in der er sich nun ausschließlich aufhielt, leicht zu finden.

Seine Wahl war aus mehreren Gründen auf Perth gefallen.

Zum einen war es die abgelegenste Großstadt der Welt und der damit verbundene Gedanke, nicht auf Schritt und Tritt Gefahr laufen zu müssen, von einem Mitglied der Zaubererwelt erkannt zu werden, übte nach wie vor einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Reiz auf ihn aus. Dennoch beschloss er, fürs Erste sein verändertes Erscheinungsbild beizubehalten - die blonden Haare, den Vollbart und die kräftigere Statur. Er legte sich einen falschen Namen zu - Frank Bellamy.

Zum anderen war es leicht, Arbeit zu finden und... neue Freundschaften zu schließen. In Perth war zwar nicht wie in Sydney jeder zehnte Einwohner homosexuell, dennoch gab es genügend einschlägige Lokale, in denen man sich an den Wochenenden die Zeit vertreiben konnte.

Das Leben war angenehm und schien es endlich einmal gut mit Remus zu meinen. Wenn nicht... ja, wenn ihn nicht mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit sein schlechtes Gewissen über seine Flucht heimgesucht hätte, meist begleitet von diesem unangenehmen, nagenden Gefühl, etwas wirklich Wichtiges vergessen zu haben.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

* * *

**Lorelei**: (_flötet_) Severus…

**Remus**: Gib dir keine Mühe, Lorelei. Er schmollt noch immer.

**Lorelei**: Und was mache ich dann mit den vielen Geschenken?

**Severus**: Geschenke? Für mich?

**Lorelei**: Ja, guck mal – Alles von meinen LeserInnen, damit du nicht mehr so traurig bis. Schnaps und Kuchen und…

**Remus**: Warum bekommt der so viele Geschenke und ich nicht?

**Lorelei**: Er ist eben unglaublich beliebt.

**Severus**: Bin ich? (_räuspert sich hastig_) Bin ich!

**Remus**: Menno.

**Lorelei**: Also, Severus, würdest du dann eventuell in Erwägung ziehen…

**Severus**: In diesem Quatsch, den du Fanfictions nennst, weiter aufzutreten? (_denkt angestrengt nach und schielt dabei nach den Geschenken_) Ich kann ja meine Fans nicht enttäuschen.

**Lorelei**: Danke.

**Remus**: Was hat er, was ich nicht habe?

**Severus**: Wer hat, der hat. (_schnappt seine Geschenke und verschwindet_)

**Lorelei**: Ist er weg?

**Remus**: Ja.

**Lorelei**: Danke, dass du mitgespielt hast. Dafür backe ich auch einen Schokokuchen ganz für dich allein.

**Remus**: (_grinst_) Habe ich doch gern gemacht.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner.

Titel: Wahrheit oder Wagnis - Teil 5

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/RL

Rating: ab 18

Inhalt: Haben Severus und Remus nach Band 7 noch eine Zukunft?

Vorbemerkung: Ich hatte euch nach Teil 4 einen fünften Teil versprochen und hier ist er. Ich versuche ihn so wenig wie möglich AU zu machen, aber komplett wird das wohl nicht gelingen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das.

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis – Teil 5**

**Kapitel 4**

Severus' erste Station war Kanada. Er hatte schon vor Jahren den größten Teil seines Vermögens unter falschem Namen in einer Muggelbank in einem Schließfach hinterlegt. Sein fast schon pathologischer Verfolgungswahn zahlte sich endlich einmal aus.

In dem Schließfach befand sich auch eine Pappschachtel, welche er vor fast genau einem Jahr aus Remus' Wohnung entfernt hatte und welche das Hemd und die Hose enthielt, die er ihm vor zwei Jahren zum Geschenk gemacht hatte.

Severus schluckte krampfhaft bei der Erinnerung, wie wunderschön Remus in diesen Kleidungsstücken ausgesehen hatte.

Jetzt brauchte er sie nicht mehr.

Severus löste das Schließfach auf und ging mit seinem Geld und der Pappschachtel in eine andere Bank in der gleichen Stadt, eröffnete dort unter einem anderen falschen Namen ein Konto und zahlte sein ganzes Geld darauf ein und ließ sich eine Kreditkarte ausstellen.

Dann buchte er einen Flug nach Mexiko. Die Pappschachtel war sein einziges Gepäckstück.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

In Mexiko wohnte Severus in einem teuren Hotel, welches Hogwarts – was den Service anging – in fast nichts nachstand. Er konnte es sich leisten... sein Geld würde für mehrere Monate ausreichen, wenn er ein wenig dem Luxus frönte und über ein Jahr, wenn er sparsam lebte. Vorerst war also keine Notwendigkeit gegeben, sich über eine bezahlte Arbeit, mit der er sein neues Leben würde finanzieren können, Gedanken zu machen.

Er hatte allerdings vor, der Zaubererwelt fernzubleiben und sich unter die Muggel zu mischen, was ihm als Halbblut nicht besonders schwer fiel. Andererseits hatte er auch nicht vor, sich sein Leben lang zu verstecken. Diese Phase hatte er hinter sich und er wollte so etwas nicht noch einmal erdulden.

Wenn er eines Tages erkannt werden sollte, dann war es eben so. Er hatte vor dem Zaubereiministerium nichts zu verbergen – immerhin war er ein Held... wenn auch quasi von Potter's Gnaden, der sicher nichts Eiligeres zu tun gehabt hatte, als seine – Severus' – Erinnerungen brühwarm dem Tagespropheten (oder noch schlimmer: der Hexenwoche) weiterzuerzählen.

Severus hatte allerdings auch nicht vor, eine Entdeckung seinerseits zu provozieren.

Sein erster Schritt dazu war, einen Frisör aufzusuchen, der ihm einen halbwegs modernen Kurzhaarschnitt verpasste.

Als nächstes begab er sich in verschiedene Boutiquen und kaufte dort unauffällige, aber durchaus elegante Muggelkleidung in gedeckten Farben.

Sein dritter Schritt galt seiner Haut.

So legte er sich mit akribischer Sorgfalt jeden Nachmittag auf eine Liege in der Nähe des Hotel-Swimmingpools um seiner fahlen – fast kränklich wirkenden - Blässe abzuhelfen.

Als seine Haut einen sanften Braunton angenommen hatte – der zwar noch weit entfernt war von dem dunklen Kakaobraun der anderen Hotelgäste – betrachtete er diesen Schritt ebenfalls als abgeschlossen und ließ es dabei bewenden.

Sein Badezimmerspiegel zeigte ihm zwar, dass er immer noch meilenweit davon entfernt war, attraktiv zu sein, doch Severus war damit zufrieden, wesentlich gesünder zu wirken, als all die Jahre zuvor.

Er genoss es, dass in diesem Hotel gut für ihn gesorgt wurde, dass er essen konnte, wann und was er wollte (unabhängig von irgendeinem Stundenplan) und dass er gehen konnte, wohin er wollte – ohne irgendjemand Rechenschaft dafür ablegen zu müssen.

Sein Körper genoss all das – doch seine Seele nahm nie wirklich Anteil daran.

Als wäre es gestern gewesen, kamen in ihm die Erinnerungen an seine eigenen Ängste und Zweifel hoch, die er vor über drei Jahren gehegt hatte.

„_Das Spiel ist beendet", stieß Severus schweratmend aus. „Stehen Sie auf und gehen Sie!"_

_Lupin stand tatsächlich auf, doch er machte keine Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. Stattdessen musterte er Severus mit gerunzelter Stirn._

„_Warum?"_

‚Weil ich mich selbst nicht mehr verstehe, weil du mir zu nahe gekommen bist, weil ich noch nicht so weit bin, weil ich vielleicht nie soweit sein werde, weil ich nicht weiß, was du für mich fühlst, weil ich dir diese eine Frage vermutlich nie werde stellen können..._' dachte Severus._

Doch dann hatte Remus diese Zweifel beiseite gewischt, seine Ängste beschwichtigt und Severus hatte ihn an sich herangelassen. Näher als jemals einen anderen Menschen zuvor. Er war ein Wagnis eingegangen und hatte alles verloren.

Er hatte sich angewöhnt, sich nach dem Abendessen die Beine zu vertreten. Die Zeit zwischen Dämmerung und Nacht sagte ihm zu. Die dumpfe Hitze des Tages verflog in einer kühlen Brise, während die Sterne langsam sichtbar wurden und schließlich wie Diamantsplitter am Firmament funkelten.

Eines Abends sah er bei seinem Spaziergang nicht nur die Sterne aufgehen, sondern zum ersten Mal seit er in Mexiko angekommen war, bemerkte er auch den Mond. Es wäre allerdings auch nur schwer vorstellbar gewesen, dass irgendjemand die pralle – fast golden glühende - Kugel an dem südlichen Nachthimmel übersehen hätte.

Es war Vollmond.

Severus starrte lange in den unendlichen Nachthimmel und murmelte schließlich leise: „Jetzt hat es keine Bedeutung mehr." Dann ging er weiter.

Er achtete nicht auf seine Schritte und hielt den Blick auf die staubige Straße unter ihm gesenkt. Erst als ihn jemand ansprach, hob er den Kopf.

„Hallo, Sir", wiederholte der junge, gutaussehende Mexikaner, der das Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte. „Sind Sie auf der Suche nach etwas... _Unterhaltung_?"

Ein Blick sagte Severus, dass er, ohne es zu wollen, in das Viertel der Stadt geraten war, wo hauptsächlich der käuflichen Liebe gefrönt wurde. Einen Moment blieb er stehen, doch dann drehte er sich wortlos um und ging zurück zu seinem Hotel.

Am nächsten Morgen packte er seine Koffer, checkte aus dem Hotel aus, nahm ein Taxi zum Flughafen, bestieg das erstbeste Flugzeug und ließ Mexiko hinter sich.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Nach zwei, drei wahllosen Flugbuchungen landete Severus schließlich in Südfrankreich. Auch hier stieg er in einem Hotel der gehobenen Mittelklasse ab und obwohl sein Französisch – trotz einiger dezenter Zauber - nicht sonderlich gut war, kam er ganz passabel zurecht.

Die französische, mediterrane Lebensart gefiel ihm – doch wirklich entspannen konnte er sich nicht. Er schämte sich noch immer, dass sein Körper durchaus bereit gewesen war, auf das Angebot des jungen Mexikaners einzugehen. Auch schämte er sich für seine überstürzte Abreise aus Mexiko, die in Wirklichkeit nichts anderes als eine Flucht gewesen war.

Fast jede Nacht, wenn er alleine in seinem Hotelbett lag, quälte er sich mit Erinnerungen an Remus und den wiedererwachten Bedürfnissen seines Körpers. Eigentlich war es kein Wunder, dass sich sein sexueller Appetit wieder eingestellt hatte. Sein Körper war ausgeruht und erholt, er war keiner ständigen Bedrohung mehr ausgesetzt und nach den Maßstäben der Zaubererwelt war er noch ein junger Mann.

Er versuchte, sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen, doch jedes Mal drängte sich Remus mit Macht in seine spärlichen erotischen Fantasien, brachte schmerzliche Erinnerungen mit sich und Severus brachte es nicht mehr über sich, seinem Körper irgendeine Art von Befriedigung zu verschaffen.

Mit Wehmut und einer ordentlichen Portion Sarkasmus erinnerte er sich an einen Rat, den er Remus vor nicht ganz zwei Jahren gegeben hatte.

„_Ich weigere mich einfach zu glauben, dass er tot ist. Sirius ist nicht tot!" beharrte Remus starrsinnig._

„_Du solltest es besser wissen als jeder andere", bemerkte Severus argwöhnisch. „Nach allem was ich gehört habe, warst du dabei, als es passiert ist."_

_Remus schüttelte in stummer Verweigerung den Kopf._

„_Remus!" rief Severus nun scharf aus. „Er ist tot! Und es ist niemandem geholfen, wenn du dich weigerst, dieser Realität ins Auge zu sehen! Willst du so enden wie er?!"_

_Remus fuhr wütend herum. „Was weißt du schon von ihm?! Woher willst ausgerechnet du wissen, was in ihm vorgegangen ist?!" fauchte er Severus an._

„_Ich habe genug gesehen, um zu verstehen, dass er sich zugrunde gerichtet hat! Systematisch! Dieser Mann war fertig, Remus. Es war bei ihm nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und ich will nicht, dass es dir genauso geht."_

„_Ich kann nicht", antwortete Remus nach einer Weile mit belegter Stimme._

„_Du musst!" forderte Severus unerbittlich. „Du musst begreifen, dass er tot ist und dass nichts, was du tust oder sagst, ihn zu dir zurückbringt."_

„_Er war mein Freund... ich kann nicht...", wehrte sich Remus._

„_Gerade weil er dein Freund war!" behauptete Severus, doch dann fuhr er nach einer kurzen Pause mit wesentlich sanfterer Stimme fort: „Lass ihn los, Remus... das ist das Einzige, was du noch für ihn tun kannst."_

„_Ich... kann... nicht..."_

„_Doch, du kannst es."_

Nun war es ihm unmöglich, seinen eigenen Rat zu beherzigen. Welche Ironie des Schicksals!

Nichts würde Remus zurückbringen – und er musste diese Tatsache akzeptieren. Wenn ihm das nicht gelingen würde, würde seine Seele auf ewig wie ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer neben ihm stehen. Dazu hatte er dem Tod nun wirklich kein Schnippchen geschlagen.

Er hoffte, dass die Zeit ihm helfen würde diese innere Erstarrung, die ihn beim Anblick von Remus' Leichnam befallen hatte, zumindest etwas aufzuweichen, wenn nicht gar ganz abzuschütteln.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Der nächste Vollmond fand Severus an einem nur spärlichen bevölkerten Strand mit einem etwas angetrunkenen italienischen Seemann namens Donatello. Als Donatello schließlich den Versuch unternahm, Severus zu küssen, unterdrückte dieser sein instinktives Zurückweichen und öffnete stattdessen – wie er hoffte - einladend seinen Mund.

Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, musste Severus zugeben, dass der Kuss wundervoll gewesen war. Es hatte alles gestimmt... der Geschmack von Rotwein und Tabak war angenehm gewesen, die Zunge leidenschaftlich, aber nicht zu forsch. Donatello's Hände waren auf Wanderschaft gegangen, waren aber nicht zu aufdringlich geworden. Alles in allem war es eine fast intime Begegnung gewesen, die wohl jedem anderen Mann weiche Knie bereitet hätte.

Jedem anderen.

Nur nicht Severus.

Der Kuss war perfekt gewesen und dennoch hatte er ihn nicht erreicht.

Alles war richtig gewesen und trotzdem hatte es sich falsch angefühlt.

Er wehrte alle weiteren Avancen ab und ging zu seinem Hotel zurück.

Nach diesem weiteren Debakel fing Severus an, gleich nach dem Frühstück zu endlosen Spaziergängen aufzubrechen. Während dieser einsamen Wanderungen grübelte er darüber nach, ob er wirklich „richtig" schwul war oder ob er Remus nicht deshalb geliebt hatte, weil Remus ein Mann gewesen war, sondern weil Remus eben... _Remus_ war.

Gerade als er zum vielleicht tausendsten Mal versuchte, sich über eine Antwort auf diese Frage klar zu werden, trug eine leichte Brise einen betäubenden Duft zu ihm heran.

Er kannte diesen Duft und verblüfft hielt er inne. Beim Laufen hatte er nicht darauf geachtet, wohin ihn sein Weg führte und so stand er nun völlig unvorbereitet am Rande eines Lavendelfeldes, das in der Mittagshitze vor sich hinschlief.

Die blühenden Lavendelbüsche erstreckten sich in sanften Wellen bis fast an den Horizont und ihre blau-violetten Blüten strahlten mit dem Tiefblau des Himmels um die Wette. Die heiße Sommerluft war schwer vom Geruch der erwärmten Blüten, welcher fast mit Händen zu greifen war.

Mit jedem Atemzug drang der Duft des Lavendels in Severus' Körper ein, durchfloss, durchdrang, durchströmte ihn und spülte sorgsam gehütete Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche.

_Beide machten dabei großzügigen Gebrauch von dem Gleitmittel, das Remus in seinem Nachttisch aufbewahrte und das leicht nach Lavendel roch. Normalerweise konnte Severus diesen blumigen Aromen nichts abgewinnen, doch jetzt mischte sich dieser zarte Duft mit ihrer Erregung und hüllte sie beide ein, bis sich Severus wünschte, er könnte diesen Geruch, der mehr Zustand als Duft war, für alle Ewigkeit konservieren._

Severus strich mit einer bebenden Hand über einen der Lavendelbüsche und rührte damit nur noch mehr Duft auf. Seine Knie trugen ihn nicht mehr und er brach auf dem staubigen Feldweg zusammen und weinte, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben geweint hatte.

Als es dunkel geworden war, saß er immer noch neben dem Lavendelfeld auf dem Boden. Seine Tränen waren längst versiegt und hatten ihn erschöpft, aber auch seltsam ruhig zurückgelassen. Nur langsam begriff er, dass er begonnen hatte zu trauern.

Um Remus, um ihre verpasste Chance auf ein bisschen Glück und... um sich selbst.

Severus blieb noch einige Zeit in Südfrankreich und als er schließlich in Richtung Thailand abreiste, lagen einige getrocknete Lavendelblüten in der Schachtel mit den Werwolfhaaren, die er immer noch in seiner Brusttasche mit sich herumtrug.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

In Thailand beschloss Severus, endgültig so etwas wie ein neues Leben anzufangen und dazu schien ihm Neuseeland geeignet. Er hatte noch keine Ahnung, was er dort tun wollte, er wusste nur, dass er endlich zur Ruhe kommen wollte.

Außer seinen Schuldgefühlen Lily gegenüber, war Remus das Einzige gewesen, was ihn aufrecht gehalten hatte. Die Schuldgefühle waren durch den erfolgreichen Abschluss seiner Aufgabe verschwunden und Remus... Remus gab es auch nicht mehr. Severus erkannte jetzt, dass er, bevor sich Remus auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise einen Weg in sein Herz gebahnt hatte, eigentlich nicht wirklich gelebt, sondern nur funktioniert hatte.

Er hoffte, dass es ihm in Neuseeland gelingen würde, einen neuen Lebensinhalt zu finden.

Dabei war er sich durchaus der Ironie bewusst, dass Neuseeland zu den wenigen Ländern dieser Erde gehört, deren Fauna keine Schlangen aufzuweisen hat.

In Australien legte er einen Zwischenstopp ein. Die Landschaft beeindruckte ihn und da er keine Eile hatte, nahm er sich vor, noch ein wenig in Australien herumzureisen, bevor er endgültig nach Neuseeland aufbrach.

So kam es, dass er eines Tages in Perth über den Markt schlenderte. An einem der Obststände blieb er stehen und besah sich die Auslage.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte ihn einer der Männer, die sich hinter dem Stand tummelten und die Kunden bedienten.

Severus sah auf und blickte in das Gesicht eines ihm völlig fremden Menschen, doch irgendetwas an seiner Stimme...

Die Augen des fremden Mannes weiteten sich plötzlich und sein Mund öffnete sich leicht.

„Severus Snape?!", keuchte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. Sein Gesicht spiegelte totale Überraschung und völligen Unglauben wieder.

Severus hätte schwören können, dass dieser Mann mit Remus' Stimme sprach und auch seine Augen... Severus schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Remus war tot und es war niemandem damit geholfen, wenn er jetzt überschnappte und sich Dinge einbildete, die einfach nicht existierten.

Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich bei diesem Mann um einen Verwandten eines Hogwarts-Schülers.

Severus seufzte leise.

„Ja", sagte er ruhig und sah dem anderen Mann gerade in die Augen. Es war schließlich nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, wann ihn jemand erkennen würde. Wenn nur diese Augen nicht ganz genauso aussehen würden wie...

„Aber... aber du bist tot", erwiderte der Mann mit versagender Stimme und Severus registrierte, dass sich seine Fingerknöchel weiß färbten, so sehr hatten sich seine Finger in die Kante einer Obstkiste verkrallt.

„Die Berichte über meinen Tod waren zweifellos etwas übertrieben", gab Severus mit leichter Schärfe zurück und zuckte zusammen, als der Mann ihn ohne Vorwarnung über den Stand hinweg am Arm packte und hinter ein paar hochaufgetürmte Kisten mit Salat zog.

Sobald sie den meisten neugierigen Blicken entzogen waren, murmelte der Mann leise etwas vor sich hin und das fremde Gesicht schmolz vor Severus' Augen, bis ihn Remus' vertrautes Antlitz mit fiebrigen Augen anstarrte.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

* * *

**Remus**: Oh mein Gott… Lorelei – du kannst die Leser doch nicht mit diesem Cliffhanger allein lassen!

**Lorelei**: (_ungerührt_) Siehst du doch, dass ich das kann.

**Severus**: Lorelei, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich stolz auf dich.

**Remus**: Und ich? Was ist mit mir? Warum bist du nie auf mich stolz?

**Severus**: Warum sollte ich gerade auf dich stolz sein? Schließlich liest du diesen Quatsch, den sie verbricht, mit wachsender Begeisterung.

**Lorelei**: Mo-ment. Du liest es doch auch! Nicht umsonst bist du immer so gut informiert!

**Severus**: Ja, aber ich lese es heimlich unter der Bettdecke, wie sich das gehört! Und nicht schon morgens am Frühstückstisch wie der da.

**Remus**: (_gefährlich leise)_ Wen nennst du hier „der da"?

**Lorelei**: Oh-oh.

**Remus**: Wenn ich tatsächlich so unerträglich bin, dann kannst du zukünftig alleine frühstücken! Und deinen verdammten Porridge kannst du dir auch alleine kochen! (_rennt raus_)

**Severus**: Lupin! So hab' ich das doch nicht gemeint! Remus! (_rennt ihm nach_)

**Lorelei**: (_murmelt halblaut vor sich hin_) Er hat bestimmt nur keinen Bock, sich sein Frühstück selbst zu machen. Einen anderen Grund hat es nicht, dass er ihm nachrennt. Lorelei – hör sofort auf, dir slashige Hoffnungen zu machen!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner.

Titel: Wahrheit oder Wagnis - Teil 5

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/RL

Rating: ab 18

Inhalt: Haben Severus und Remus nach Band 7 noch eine Zukunft?

Vorbemerkung: Ich hatte euch nach Teil 4 einen fünften Teil versprochen und hier ist er. Ich versuche ihn so wenig wie möglich AU zu machen, aber komplett wird das wohl nicht gelingen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das.

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis – Teil 5**

**Kapitel 5**

Einer von Remus' Gelegenheitsjobs bestand darin, einer Farmerfamilie an Markttagen beim Abladen und Aufbauen des Standes, beim Verkauf und beim Abbau zu helfen.

So stand er auch an diesem Tag hinter dem Stand und sortierte Äpfel, als ein schwarzhaariger Mann näher trat und sich die Auslage betrachtete.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte Remus freundlich und wandte sich dem Kunden zu. Als dieser jedoch aufsah, glaubte Remus, sein Herz müsste ihm stehen bleiben. Dieser Kunde trug zwar einen herausgewachsenen Kurzhaarschnitt und seine Haut war gebräunt, doch ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen.

„Severus Snape?!", hörte er sich selbst keuchen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass das unmöglich die Wahrheit sein konnte, doch seine Augen zeigten ihm beharrlich das gleiche Bild.

Er hörte, wie Severus leise seufzte.

„Ja", sagte er ruhig und seine Augen blickten Remus freimütig an.

„Aber... aber du bist tot", erwiderte Remus mit versagender Stimme und krallte sich an den Obstkisten fest, um nicht umzufallen.

„Die Berichte über meinen Tod waren zweifellos etwas übertrieben", gab Severus mit leichter Schärfe zurück. Diese Worte und die Betonung war so unnachahmlich Severus, dass es keinen Zweifel mehr gab. Ohne Nachzudenken packte Remus den Todgeglaubten am Arm und zog ihn mit sich hinter ein paar hochaufgetürmte Kisten mit Salat.

Sobald sie den neugierigen Blicken entzogen waren, hob Remus den Zauber auf, der sein Aussehen veränderte und wartete gespannt auf Severus' Reaktion.

Er wusste nicht, warum er das tat... Severus hätte ihn nie im Leben erkannt und er hätte ihm eine Mango oder eine Ananas verkauft, Severus wäre wieder gegangen und Remus hätte sein neues Leben einfach fortsetzen können.

Seine Handlungsweise war an Unvorsichtigkeit nicht zu überbieten. Er hatte seit Wochen keinen Tagespropheten mehr in die Hände bekommen. Wer wusste denn, ob Severus nicht doch dem dunklen Lord treu ergeben war? Vielleicht schickte ihn auch das Ministerium? Wer wusste das schon? Remus wusste nur, dass er gar nichts wusste und als er sein Inkognito vor Severus lüftete, war er lediglich seinem Instinkt gefolgt.

Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass Severus ihm weder schaden, noch ihn verraten würde.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus' Reaktion war zu erwarten gewesen, schließlich stand er genauso wie Remus vor wenigen Sekunden plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung vor einem Mann, den er für tot gehalten hatte. Remus übersah daher großzügig die Hand, welche haltsuchend nach den Kisten mit dem Salat griff. Er übersah auch die Blässe, die sich plötzlich auf Severus' ungewohnt gebräunten Wangen abzeichnete. Was er allerdings nicht übersehen konnte, war das ungläubige und doch freudige Aufleuchten in den pechschwarzen Augen. Er verstand nicht, warum Severus erfreut sein sollte, ihn am Leben zu wissen, doch als er genauer hinsehen wollte, war dieses Aufleuchten nicht mehr zu finden und Remus fragte sich, ob er es sich womöglich eingebildet hatte.

„Lupin", sagte Severus leise. „Wie..." Der Slytherin schien um seine Selbstbeherrschung zu ringen, was Remus irgendwie amüsierte.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", erwiderte Remus mit einem kleinen Lachen. „Aber ich fürchte, hier ist weder die Zeit noch der Ort."

Severus nickte langsam.

„Wann und wo?", fragte er knapp.

„Im Kings Park um 18 Uhr... am besten, wir treffen uns am _State War Memorial_. Weißt du, wo das ist?"

„Ich werde da sein", erwiderte Severus.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Remus erreichte das Kriegsdenkmal eine Viertelstunde zu früh.

Aus einem Impuls heraus hatte er darauf verzichtet, sein verändertes Aussehen anzunehmen und war zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder als er selbst unter anderen Menschen. Es war ein ungewohntes und zugleich prickelndes Gefühl. Aber das war vielleicht auch nur, weil er aufgeregt war und ungeduldig auf Severus wartete.

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem steinernen Monument und er fragte sich selbst, warum er gerade dieses Denkmal als Treffpunkt ausgewählt hatte. Es hätte noch andere Orte gegeben, an denen man sich hätte verabreden können. Der Versuch, sich einzureden, dass es der Einfachheit halber geschehen war – denn das _War Memorial_ war einfach nicht zu verfehlen – hielt nicht lange vor, denn insgeheim betrachtete Remus es als sehr passend. Immerhin wurde hier den Opfern eines Krieges gedacht, wenn es auch ein anderer Krieg gewesen war, als der, den Severus und er offensichtlich überlebt hatten.

Der Park befand sich auf einer Anhöhe und der Blick hinab auf die Skyline von Perth, die sich im Wasser des zu einem See verbreiterten _Swan River_ spiegelte, war atemberaubend. Die Sonne prangte immer noch an dem klarblauen Himmel - dennoch war Remus froh, eine Jacke angezogen zu haben, denn obwohl es mit knapp 15 Grad für einen zaghaften Frühlingsanfang in Perth relativ mild war, wehte ein kühler Wind. Remus fragte sich, wann er sich daran gewöhnen würde, dass hier im September der Frühling Einzug hielt, während in Schottland die ersten Herbststürme tobten und in Hogwarts die Schule anfing.

Der ungewollte Gedanke an Hogwarts brachte einen weiteren ungewollten Gedanken mit sich – er würde nie miterleben, wie sein Sohn eingeschult werden würde. Doch bevor er sich in düsteren Grübeleien verlieren konnte, tauchte in der Entfernung eine dunkelgekleidete Gestalt auf.

„Severus", begrüßte Remus den anderen Mann. „Ich hatte meine Zweifel, ob du wirklich kommen würdest."

Severus streifte ihn lediglich mit einem raschen Blick und sagte dann: „Ich hatte diese Zweifel nicht."

„Das ist... schön...", meinte Remus verwirrt.

„Gehen wir ein Stück?", sagte Severus und obwohl er den Satz wie eine Frage betonte, kannte Remus den Slytherin gut genug um die Aufforderung, die keinen Widerspruch duldete, herauszuhören.

Während sie stumm nebeneinander hergingen, überlegte Remus verzweifelt, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte, welche Worte er wählen sollte um zu erfahren, wie Severus überlebt hatte und wie er sein eigenes Verschwinden erklären sollte. Doch je länger sie gingen, desto verworrener wurden Remus' Gedanken, bis er schließlich gar nicht mehr wusste, _was_ er sagen wollte, geschweige denn, _wie_ er es sagen sollte.

Als sie einen menschenleeren Teil des Parks erreicht hatten, blieb Severus abrupt stehen und Remus nutzte diese kleine Unterbrechung um mit der erstbesten Frage herauszuplatzen, die ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Wie hast du überlebt, Severus – wie?", fragte er hastig, bevor ihn wieder der Mut verließ.

Severus musterte ihn mit einem seltsam verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum dich das zu diesem Zeitpunkt interessieren sollte... und später...", Severus zögerte und sah kurz zu Boden, „... und später wirst du es vermutlich nicht mehr wissen wollen."

Remus fiel zum Ersten Mal auf, dass Severus ihn duzte und er war nahe dran, den anderen Mann am Arm zu packen und kräftig durchzuschütteln.

„Später? Was soll das heißen, _später_! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du immer derart in Rätseln sprechen musst", brach es aus Remus ungeduldig heraus.

„_Später_ bedeutet, dass ich dir erst etwas zurückgeben muss, bevor wir uns unterhalten", erwiderte Severus.

„Etwas zurückgeben?", fragte Remus verwirrt zurück. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir etwas gegeben zu haben."

„Genau das ist der springende Punkt", sagte Severus sehr leise und bedachte Remus dann mit einem derart flammenden Blick, dass diesem ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Severus... was..."

„Ich fürchte, du wirst mich hierfür hassen, aber ich habe dir mein Wort gegeben...", unterbrach ihn Severus immer noch mit dieser leisen, eindringlichen Stimme, dann fühlte Remus plötzlich, wie die Spitze eines Zauberstabes gegen seine Schläfe drückte. Ein Arm legte sich eng um seinen Körper und Severus' Stimme klang seltsam gepresst als er ihm zuraunte: „Wehr dich nicht... es ist gleich vorbei."

Und da fühlte es Remus auch schon.

Die Präsenz eines geübten Legilimentikers in seinen Gedanken.

Doch anstatt sich seine Erinnerungen zu betrachten, drang er zielstrebig weiter vor. Immer weiter – bis zu einem Ort, von dem Remus selbst nicht gewusst hatte, dass er existierte. Remus spürte einen Moment des Zögerns und dann brach etwas in ihm und eine Flut von Bildern, Gefühlen, Gedanken und Erinnerungen stürmte auf ihn ein.

Remus wurde schwarz vor Augen und hätte ihn Severus nicht in diesem stahlharten Griff gehalten, so wäre er sicherlich gestürzt, während vor seinem geistigen Auge Szenen aus seinem Leben vorbeiflogen, welche über ein Jahr lang vor ihm verborgen gewesen waren und an die er sich erst jetzt wieder erinnerte.

Als die Bilderflut verebbt war und jede noch so kleine Szene wieder an ihren angestammten Platz zurückgekehrt war, öffnete Remus seine Augen und blickte in Severus nahezu blutleeres Gesicht.

„Du liebst mich...", flüsterte er verwirrt. „Und ich..." Er schluckte krampfhaft. „Oh mein Gott... und ich liebe dich!" Er riss sich los und rannte blindlings davon.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

* * *

**Lorelei**: Na, vertragt ihr euch wieder?

**Severus**: Ja.

**Remus**: Nein.

**Lorelei**: (_verwirrt_) Was denn nun?

**Remus**: Er ist immer so gemein zu mir.

**Severus**: Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt…

**Remus**: Ja, du dachtest! Falsch gedacht! Ich will nicht nur deine Wertschätzung, wenn wir alleine sind. Und wenn du hundertmal einen Ruf zu verlieren hast! Das ist mir egal!

**Lorelei**: Wow… Wütender Werwolf. Sieht man auch nicht alle Tage.

**Severus**: (_ungenehm_ _berührt_) Lupin…

**Remus**: Da! Du tust es schon wieder!

**Lorelei**: (_schubst Severus_)

**Severus**: (_flüstert_) Remus…

**Remus**: Damit ist es nicht getan!

**Severus**: (_seufzt_) Ich weiß…

**Lorelei**: (_neugierig_) Und jetzt? Was passiert jetzt?

**Remus**: Das, meine Liebe, geht dich nichts an.

**Lorelei**: WAS?

**Severus**: (_grinst_) Remus, jetzt bin ich auch stolz auf dich!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner.

Titel: Wahrheit oder Wagnis - Teil 5

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/RL

Rating: ab 18

Inhalt: Haben Severus und Remus nach Band 7 noch eine Zukunft?

Vorbemerkung: Ich hatte euch nach Teil 4 einen fünften Teil versprochen und hier ist er. Ich versuche ihn so wenig wie möglich AU zu machen, aber komplett wird das wohl nicht gelingen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das.

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis – Teil 5**

**Kapitel 6**

Severus hatte eine für ihn unerquickliche Reaktion von Remus erwartet. Dass er allerdings vor ihm davongelaufen war, ließ ihn im ersten Moment ratlos zurück, doch nachdem er darüber nachgedacht hatte, erschien es ihm sogar passend und er begann sich zu fragen, warum er nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war.

Remus war sein ganzes Leben lang immer wieder davon gelaufen, hatte sich versteckt, hinter Freunden, hinter Lügen, hinter Halbwahrheiten.

Remus war Severus in dieser Hinsicht sogar erschreckend ähnlich. Nur mit einem Unterschied – Remus hatte sich dafür entschieden, weil es ihm wohl immer als der einzige Ausweg erschienen war, während Severus fast nie frei in seinen Entscheidungen gewesen war.

Er wartete eine Zeit lang in der vagen Hoffnung, Remus würde zurückkehren, doch gleichsam mit der Sonne schwand auch diese Hoffnung und er ging im Dunkeln zu seinem Hotel zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen mietete er sich ein möbliertes Zimmer mit Bad und Kochecke und zog aus dem Hotel aus. Er brachte in Erfahrung, wann das nächste Mal der Markt abgehalten wurde, auf dem er Remus getroffen hatte und musste zähneknirschend feststellen, dass dieser spezielle Markt nur einmal wöchentlich stattfand.

Es blieb ihm jedoch nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Der Markt war der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den er hatte. Denn er wusste weder, unter welchem Namen Remus hier lebte – dass er zu seinem falschen Gesicht seinen richtigen Namen benutzen würde, hielt Severus für unwahrscheinlich – noch _wo_ er überhaupt lebte.

Im Nachhinein verfluchte er sich selbst, dass Remus' Davonlaufen ihn so überrumpelt hatte, dass er nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen war, ihm nachzulaufen – oder ihm gleich zu Beginn ihres Treffens diese wichtigen Informationen, wie Name und Adresse, zu entlocken.

Nach Ablauf der Woche befand sich Severus daher vor dem Marktstand, an dem Remus gearbeitet hatte, doch von Remus war dieses Mal weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Er versuchte, seine Enttäuschung im Keim zu ersticken und trat auf eine der zwei Frauen zu, die an dem Stand arbeiteten.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie ihn freundlich und angelte schon nach einer Papiertüte für seine Einkäufe.

„Ich möchte nichts kaufen", erwiderte Severus und beobachtete, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel leicht senkten, was ihrem Lächeln einiges an Freundlichkeit raubte. „Ich suche den Mann, der letzte Woche hier an diesem Stand gearbeitet hat."

Die Frau musterte ihn unschlüssig.

„Aha", machte sie.

Severus unterdrückte zusammen mit seiner Enttäuschung nun auch seine Ungeduld und bemühte sich, der Frau Remus' manipuliertes Aussehen zu beschreiben.

„Jaja", sagte die Frau. „Ich weiß schon, wen Sie meinen. Was wollen Sie von ihm?"

Severus' Augenbrauen zogen sich unheilvoll zusammen.

„Das ist privat", erwiderte er knapp. „Können Sie mir nun sagen, wo ich ihn finde?"

Die andere Frau war mittlerweile auf ihre Unterhaltung aufmerksam geworden und näher gekommen.

„Sag's ihm nicht, Doreen", zischte sie der anderen Frau zu. „Du weißt genau, dass Frank uns gebeten hat, seine Adresse nicht weiterzugeben." Sie wandte sich misstrauisch an Severus. „Er hat wohl geahnt, dass Sie nach ihm fragen würden."

Severus wusste, wann er klein beizugeben hatte. Der geballten Missbilligung dieser beiden Frauen war er im Moment nicht gewachsen. Sie hatten etwas erschreckend Molly-Ähnliches an sich. Dennoch musste er sich sehr zusammenreißen um die beiden nicht zu verhexen und damit unliebsame Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Gut", sagte er schlicht. „Ich akzeptiere, dass Sie mir seine Adresse nicht geben wollen. Aber dann geben Sie ihm das hier..." Er zog Papier und Bleistift aus seiner Tasche und schrieb seine neue Anschrift auf. „Und sagen Sie ihm, dass ich ihn unbedingt sprechen muss." Er hielt Doreen das Stück Papier hin und sie nahm es zögernd.

Das einwöchige Warten hatte Severus derart zermürbt, dass er noch ein „Bitte" anfügte.

Doreen's Widerstand schmolz bei diesem einen Wort sichtlich. Sie schob das Stück Papier in die Tasche ihrer Schürze und sagte: „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass er auch kommt."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Drei Tage voller Ungewissheit später klopfte es an Severus' Tür.

Severus war gerade dabei gewesen, Tee zu machen und der herbeigesehnte Laut ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Sein Herz schien ihm unter heftigem Pochen direkt in den Hals gerutscht zu sein und er hörte sich selbst wie aus weiter Ferne sagen: „Es ist offen."

Die Tür flog förmlich auf und Remus stürmte herein. Ohne ein Wort trat er zu Severus, riss ihm das graue Hemd auf und starrte auf das Piercing.

„Es ist wahr", stöhnte er gepresst, ließ von Severus ab und ging mit leicht schwankenden Schritten zum Fenster. Severus sah im zu, wie er sich mit beiden Händen am Fensterrahmen abstützte und mit hängendem Kopf auf die Straße hinausstarrte. Erst dann ging Severus zur Tür, schloss sie leise und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Er knöpfte sein Hemd wieder zu, so gut es ging, denn einige Knöpfe lagen abgerissen auf dem Fußboden.

Dann erst sah er zu Remus hin.

Sein plötzliches Eindringen und seine lebendige, leibhaftige Nähe hatten Severus aus einer Betäubung gerissen, die er selbst schon nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte, so allgegenwärtig und allumfassend war sie gewesen seit dem Moment, als sein Blick auf Remus' aufgebahrten Körper gefallen war.

Es tat schon fast weh, so sehr sehnte er sich danach, Remus in seine Arme zu schließen, doch wenn er Remus' Reaktion richtig deutete, so war die Zeit dafür offensichtlich noch nicht gekommen. Severus schickte ein Stoßgebet an alle zur Verfügungen stehenden Gottheiten, dass dieser Zeitpunkt kommen würde. Wenn schon nicht sofort oder in der nächsten Stunde, dann doch wenigstens irgendwann einmal.

„Ja, es ist wahr", erwiderte er leise und dabei ängstigte er sich, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Sein Herz schrie ihm immer noch zu, er solle zu Remus gehen und sich mit Händen und Lippen versichern, dass dieser Mann wirklich, wirklich lebte.

Seltsamer Weise hatte er dieses Bedürfnis nicht gehabt, als sich Remus ihm auf dem Markt offenbart hatte und auch in dem Park war ein Großteil von ihm einfach distanziert gewesen.

Zum Teil hing es wohl damit zusammen, dass Remus erst jetzt wieder wirklich _Remus_ war. Mit allen Erinnerungen und Empfindungen.

Aber hauptsächlich war es ein Schock für ihn gewesen, so plötzlich und unerwartet Remus gegenüber zu stehen. Remus, der eigentlich tot sein sollte und der nun atmete, redete, umherging, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Severus hatte diesen Schock bislang auf Abstand gehalten, von sich fort geschoben, denn er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ihn auch angemessen verarbeiten zu können. Nicht, bevor er Remus seine Erinnerungen zurückgegeben hatte und nicht, bevor ihm Remus diese Tat verziehen hatte. Severus war sich dabei nicht wirklich im Klaren darüber, worauf er sich mit „_dieser Tat_" bezog – ob auf das Versiegeln der Erinnerungen oder das Brechen des Siegels – doch im Endeffekt spielte das keine Rolle.

Seine in jahrelanger Arbeit antrainierte Selbstbeherrschung und seine fast schon an Emotionslosigkeit grenzende Zurückhaltung hatten ihm bislang dabei geholfen, keinen Narren aus sich zu machen und sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in Remus' Arme zu werfen.

Doch nun war Remus tatsächlich zu ihm gekommen und verkörperte eine für Severus greifbare zweite Chance auf ein glückliches, erfülltes Leben – nein, einfach nur eine Chance auf überhaupt _ein Leben_ – und die Versuchung, jegliche Zurückhaltung über Bord zu werfen und den Impulsen seines Herzens nachzugeben war unglaublich groß.

Er bewegte sich dennoch keinen Millimeter von der Stelle.

Die Angst vor einer Zurückweisung durch Remus lähmte ihn.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Severus schließlich, als Remus keine Anstalten machte, von sich aus das Wort zu ergreifen, doch Remus sah weiter starr zum Fenster hinaus und zuckte nur mit der Schulter. „Liebst du mich noch?", entwischte die Frage seinen Lippen, die er niemals hatte stellen wollen. Entsetzt über sich selbst und seinen katastrophalen Mangel an Zurückhaltung, presste er die Lippen aufeinander und hielt für einige Momente die Luft an.

„Ob ich dich noch liebe?", gab Remus zurück und drehte sich im Zeitlupentempo zu Severus um. „Ob ich Severus Snape noch liebe?" Sein Blick wirkte leer und verzweifelt. „Ich weiß nicht... sag du es mir!", forderte er schroff, wartete jedoch keine Antwort ab. „Ich liebe den Mann, der mir mitten in der Nacht eine Eule geschickt hat, mit einem Brief, der nur aus den drei Worten ‚_Ich verzeihe dir' _bestanden hat. Ich liebe den Mann, an dessen Schulter ich mich ausweinen konnte. Ich liebe den Mann, der sich mir vorbehaltlos hingegeben hat. Ich liebe den Mann, dem ich diese ganzen wundervollen Erinnerungen verdanke. Aber den Mann, der mir diese Erinnerungen genommen hat... diesen Mann kann ich nicht lieben."

Severus erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, dass Remus ihm vor etwas über einem Jahr einen ganz ähnlichen Satz an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

„_Severus... ich ... ich will keinen Mörder lieben!" stieß Remus genauso wild verzweifelt hervor, wie die schwarzen Augen ihn anblickten._

„_Kannst_ du nicht oder _willst_ du nicht?", hakte Severus nach, während sich sein Blut langsam aber sicher in Eiswasser zu verwandeln schien. Als ob es noch einen Unterschied machte...

„Das sind doch Spitzfindigkeiten", schleuderte ihm Remus entgegen. „Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich die letzten Tage nur damit verbracht habe, in meinem Bett zu liegen und mich zu fragen, welcher dieser Männer der wahre Severus Snape ist?! Ist es der zärtliche Mann, der Geduldige oder doch der Skrupellose?!"

„Alle", sagte Severus leise und wischte sich mit einer müden Geste über die Augen. „Alle", wiederholte er und brachte es nicht mehr fertig, Remus anzusehen.

„Warum hast du mir das nur angetan! Du hast behauptet, mich zu lieben und dann... dann tust du so etwas... Grausames und raubst mir die Erinnerungen an diese Liebe." Es war nahezu unmöglich, alle Untertöne aus Remus' Stimme herauszuhören und zu identifizieren. Es waren einfach zu viele.

„Warum?", echote Severus und dann brach es aus ihm heraus: „Weil ich rasend vor Eifersucht war!"

„Eifersüchtig? Etwa auf Tonks?", entfuhr es Remus ungläubig.

„Ja, auf Tonks", spie Severus zurück. „Ich wollte dir wehtun. Ich wollte dich für diesen Vertrauensbruch bestrafen und sag' jetzt nicht, ich hätte dich mit dem Mord an Dumbledore zuerst verraten, denn das eine hat mit dem anderen nicht das Geringste zu tun! Ich habe Dumbledore getötet, weil er es so wollte. Ich habe damit dem Orden und Potter einen unschätzbaren Dienst erwiesen, aber niemand durfte das wissen. Niemand! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie ich mich dabei gefühlt habe? Ich trug meine Seele zu Markte und du hast dich dafür Miss Tonks an den Hals geworfen. Ich wollte dir wehtun... aber ich wollte dich damit auch beschützen. Ein Krieg war unausweichlich und wenn du mit diesen Erinnerungen in Gefangenschaft geraten wärst... dann wäre es mit dir – aber auch mit mir – vorbei gewesen und Dumbledores wunderschöner Plan hätte nicht mehr funktioniert. Ich konnte mich und meine Erinnerungen selbst schützen, aber deine Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten hätten dafür nicht ausgereicht."

„Du wolltest mich damit wirklich beschützen?", fragte Remus unsicher und zum ersten Mal schöpfte Severus wieder Hoffnung.

„Ja – das ist die Wahrheit", erwiderte Severus zur Bekräftigung und erkannte seinen Fehler ein wenig zu spät.

„Wahrheit?", wiederholte Remus gedehnt. „Du wagst es, dieses Wort in meiner Gegenwart noch in den Mund zu nehmen?" Er atmete tief ein und aus. „Wahrheit oder Wagnis, Severus?", sagte er dann bitter, wandte sich von ihm ab und sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus. „Wahrheit oder Wagnis... Keine leichte Entscheidung, oder?" Er drehte sich wieder um, lehnte sich gegen das Fensterbrett und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich persönlich glaube, dass die Wahrheit an sich überschätzt wird. Es ist so ein verdammt dehnbarer Begriff." Er lachte hohl. „Denn immerhin hast du mich von Anfang an angelogen, als du mir gesagt hast, du wärst nie in Lily verliebt gewesen. Ich begreife einfach nicht, dass ich diese Lüge nicht bemerkt habe." Remus schüttelte den Kopf, doch bevor Severus noch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er auch schon fort. „Ich hätte es merken müssen! Es war kurz vor Vollmond und normaler Weise hätte ich es sofort gemerkt, wenn sich dein Puls beschleunigt hätte, wenn du angefangen hättest zu schwitzen, wenn dein Adrenalin..." Er hielt inne und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Es gibt Anzeichen für eine Lüge. Und diese Anzeichen hätte ich bemerken müssen. Es sei denn, du wärst ein Meister darin." Remus sah Severus zum ersten Mal, seit er in das Zimmer gestürmt war, direkt an – und es war kein angenehmer Blick. „Was mich zu meiner nächsten Frage führt... wenn dir das Lügen so sehr zur zweiten Natur geworden ist... was war dann noch alles gelogen?"

Um die plötzliche Trockenheit seines Mundes zu beseitigen, schluckte Severus krampfhaft. Er wusste, wie viel von seinen nächsten Worten abhing.

„Ich habe dir immer die Wahrheit gesagt", erklärte er gefasst.

Für einen Moment herrschte Ruhe.

„Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich das glaube!", fuhr Remus ihn an. „Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Nein – sag's nicht."

„Ich war nie in Lily verliebt", versicherte Severus und von irgendwoher glaubte er ein fernes Echo dieser Worte zu hören.

„Warst du jemals in Lily verliebt?", fragte Remus.

„_In Lily?" Ein schmales Lächeln, ein Kopfschütteln. „Nein."_

_Diese Antwort war zu schnell gekommen – Remus war sich sicher, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckte._

Zum ersten Mal geriet Remus' bittere Selbstsicherheit sichtlich ins Wanken.

„Nicht?", fragte er. „Aber... der Tagesprophet... Harry... Du willst nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass Harry gelogen hat!"

„St. Potter könnte nicht einmal lügen, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge", bemerkte Severus ganz aus Gewohnheit und bereute es sofort, als er sah, wie sich Remus' Blick langsam umwölkte.

„Ich will versuchen, es dir zu erklären", bot Severus an und atmete erleichtert aus, als Remus zögernd nickte.

„Du hast mich an jenem Abend gefragt, ob ich jemals in Lily verliebt war... ich konnte darauf ohne zu lügen mit _Nein_ antworten, weil ich... Ich war nicht _so_ in sie verliebt, wie du das mit deiner Frage unterstellt hast. Möglicher Weise repräsentierte sie das für mich, was man gemeinhin unter einer Sandkasten-Liebe versteht. Vielleicht war es auch wirklich meine erste, zarte Liebe, aber ich habe sie nie _geliebt_. Nicht so wie..." Er unterbrach sich selbst, suchte nach den richtigen Worten und hasste sich dafür, dass er Remus einen fast flehentlichen Blick sandte.

„Ich _wollte_ sie nie. Nicht in sexuellem Sinne. Nicht einmal in romantischem Sinne. Aber ich wollte, dass wir Freunde wären. Beste Freunde. Das wollte ich allerdings schon immer. Sie war hübsch und intelligent und... beliebt. Wenn ich ihr bester Freund gewesen wäre, dann... hätte ich vielleicht auch andere Freunde gefunden, als die, dich ich dann eben hatte..." Bestürzt über seinen eigenen Redefluss hielt er inne. Das hatte er doch alles gar nicht sagen wollen – oder zumindest noch nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Aber wenn er nun schon einmal dabei war, seine Seele bloßzulegen, dann konnte er auch gleich alles offenbaren. Er sprach leise und etwas langsamer weiter.

„Ich wollte sie nicht als meine _Geliebte_. Solche Gefühle habe ich damals, während der Schule, nur für einen Menschen empfunden – wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit - und dieser Mensch warst du." Severus öffnete in einer unbewussten Geste seine Hände. Wie viel würde er noch von sich preisgeben müssen, um diesem Mann zu beweisen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete? Severus wusste selbst noch nicht, wie weit zu gehen er bereit war. Doch er hatte schon immer das getan, was notwendig gewesen war. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger.

Mit einem bangen Gefühl in der Magengegend blickte er abwartend zu Remus.

Remus lehnte immer noch an dem Fensterbrett, doch seine Arme waren nicht mehr verschränkt, sondern er hatte sie in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. Wie in Zeitlupe schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht... Dein Patronus! Im Tagespropheten hat gestanden, dass dein Patronus eine Hirschkuh ist – wie Lily's!" Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt und eigenartiger Weise flößte dies Severus neue Zuversicht ein. Vielleicht würde es ja doch einfacher werden, als gedacht.

Severus lächelte schmal.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte die Gestalt meines Patronus nicht beeinflussen?" Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche, flüsterte „Expecto Patronum" und eine silbrig-weiße Hirschkuh brach aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes hervor und sprang herum, bis Severus den Zauber löste.

Ein weiteres „Expecto Patronum" und eine silbrige Schlange bewegte sich in typischer Manier über den Fußboden. „Diesen Patronus habe ich damals Black geschickt, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Hals über Kopf in das Zaubereiministerium zu stürmen", erläuterte Severus und ließ die Schlange wieder verschwinden.

„Aber das hier... das ist mein richtiger Patronus..."

Ein silbriges Leuchten erfüllte den Raum und inmitten des Lichts formte sich ein mächtiger Werwolf. Severus sah über das Leuchten hinweg Remus' aufgerissene Augen. Für einen Moment durchlebte er erneut den Abend vor zwei Jahren, an dem er festgestellt hatte, dass sich Nymphadora Tonks' Patronus ebenfalls zu dieser Form gewandelt hatte und wie damals spürte er wieder bittere Galle in sich aufsteigen.

„Oh mein Gott..." hörte er den Gryffindor flüstern und Severus ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes den Werwolf verschwinden.

„So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen...", hauchte Remus ergriffen. „Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie jemand mit dieser Leichtigkeit... ich wusste überhaupt nicht, dass so etwas geht..." Er ging zu dem einzigen Stuhl in Severus' Wohnung und ließ sich förmlich darauf fallen. Sein Blick hing unverwandt an Severus.

Die bittere Erinnerung an Nymphadora Tonks und Remus' Treuebruch diktierte Severus seine nächsten Worte.

„Wenn hier jemand von Anfang an gelogen hat, dann warst das ja wohl du", stellte er in unversöhnlichem Tonfall fest. Er wusste, dass es verhängnisvoll sein konnte, dieser Spur weiter zu folgen, wenn er wieder Remus' Zuneigung gewinnen wollte, und dass der Zeitpunkt dafür denkbar schlecht gewählt war. Doch Severus war noch nie für sein gutes Timing bekannt gewesen und nicht nur Remus hatte Verletzungen erlitten.

Remus gab den dunklen Blick perplex zurück.

„Ich?"

„Ja, du!", brauste Severus auf. „Wer hat denn gleich zu Anfang behauptet, er könne mit Frauen nichts anfangen?"

„Ja, aber..."

„Und nicht genug damit, dass du sie geheiratet hast! Nein! Du musstest ihr dann ja auch noch unbedingt ein Kind machen. Soviel zu deiner Behauptung, dass es bei dir nur zu ergebnislosem Petting reichen würde", schleuderte Severus ihm entgegen. Zuviel hatte sich seither in ihm aufgestaut, zu sehr hatte ihn dies alles verletzt. Und die Dämme – einmal angebohrt - drohten jetzt zu brechen.

Remus war erregt aufgesprungen und seine Augen blitzten.

„Das war NACHDEM du mir meine Erinnerungen genommen hattest!", schleuderte er ihm angriffslustig entgegen.

„Ich habe dir nur deine Erinnerungen an mich – an uns – genommen. Nicht deine Identität", stellte Severus mit kalter Präzision fest. „Also – hast du mich angelogen, als du behauptet hast, du wärst stockschwul oder war diese Familiengründung eine weitere Episode des Melodrams _Remus Lupin will nirgends anecken und gibt deshalb immer dem jeweils größten Druck nach_? So war es doch schon immer mit dir! Schon in der Schule!"

„Das verstehst du nicht!", schrie Remus mit geballten Fäusten.

„Dann erklär es mir!", brüllte Severus genauso laut zurück.

Die Stille, die auf diesen Ausbruch folgte, war ohrenbetäubend und wurde plötzlich von dem Pfeifen des Teekessels unterbrochen. Beide Männer zuckten kurz zusammen, dann gab sich Severus einen Ruck, ging zu der kleinen Küchenzeile, holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank, hängte in jede einen Teebeutel und goss Wasser darüber. Er reichte eine der Tassen Remus, der diese ganzen Tätigkeiten stumm verfolgt hatte.

„Erklär es mir", wiederholte er leise.

„Hat es noch einen Sinn?", fragte Remus ebenso leise.

„Das hoffe ich", murmelte Severus kaum hörbar, doch Remus musste es dennoch gehört haben, denn ein sehr schmales Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Gut, dann...", fing Remus an und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, während Severus in Ermangelung einer weiteren Sitzgelegenheit auf dem Bett – welches schicklich mit einer Tagesdecke verhüllt war - Platz nahm.

„Ihre Schwangerschaft, das Kind... glaub mir, das habe ich wirklich nicht gewollt." Remus hielt die Tasse mit beiden Händen, sein Blick wirkte nach innen gerichtet und die hängenden Schultern sprachen von seiner Verwirrung.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht, wie das passieren konnte... Und das Eheversprechen... das hat sie mir im denkbar ungünstigsten Moment abgerungen. Wir waren gerade auf der Krankenstation und Harry hat uns erzählt was auf dem Turm passiert war und..."

Er hielt inne und schenkte Severus einen Blick, der diesem durch Mark und Bein ging.

„Ich habe geglaubt, du hättest uns – mich – verraten. Und in genau diesem Moment hat sie wieder davon angefangen und Bill und Fleur und Molly..."

Er seufzte und fuhr dann fort. „Jeder wusste, dass ich Tonks gut leiden konnte. Was hätte ich also sagen können? Ich konnte ja schlecht sagen, Nein danke, ich möchte dich lieber nicht heiraten, weil mein Herz gebrochen ist, da mein Liebhaber gerade Albus Dumbledore umgebracht hat?"

Severus fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht.

Wer war er denn, dass er glaubte, den ersten Stein werfen zu können?

Er war doch früher ganz genauso gewesen. Für ein paar richtige, echte Freunde hätte er doch alles getan! Genau wie Remus. Remus war immer der Mitläufer der Herumtreiber gewesen und hatte mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit bei diversen Streichen weggeschaut, obwohl er Vertrauensschüler gewesen war.

Er selbst hingegen, hatte sich Hals über Kopf in die dunklen Künste gestürzt.

Das hatte ihm bei einigen Slytherins zwar Achtung verschafft, aber gleichzeitig hatte es ihn seiner einzigen, wirklichen Freundin Lily entfremdet. Dass sie seine einzige, wirkliche Freundin gewesen war - oder hätte sein können – hatte er dann natürlich wieder zu spät erkannt und in seiner Verblendung von Freundschaft und Anerkennung hatte er sich dann schließlich den Todessern angeschlossen.

Ihm war diese Parallele zwischen ihm und Remus schon vor drei Jahren aufgefallen, doch erst jetzt verstand und begriff er sie wirklich. Sie waren genau gleich und doch äußerte es sich bei ihnen völlig unterschiedlich. Während er sich Zeit seines Lebens nichts dabei gedacht hatte, andere vor den Kopf zu stoßen, würde Remus alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um eine solche Situation zu vermeiden.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Remus und er waren wirklich Paradebeispiele für ein verkorkstes Leben.

„Wenn du das wirklich getan hättest, dann hätte ich gerne Molly Weasley's Gesicht gesehen", erwiderte Severus gedehnt und mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

Remus erwiderte das Lächeln schwach.

„Warum lebst du eigentlich noch?", fragte er dann.

„Ich habe dir immerhin mein Slytherin-Ehrenwort gegeben, dich erst um Erlaubnis zu fragen, bevor ich mich umbringen lasse", erinnerte Severus. „Und diese Erlaubnis hatte ich nicht."

Remus lächelte matt.

„Ich weiß – aber im Ernst... du wurdest beerdigt. Ich habe darüber in der Zeitung gelesen."

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen – ich habe deine Leiche gesehen", erwiderte Severus ernst.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

* * *

**Lorelei**: Na, ihr beiden Turteltäubchen?

**Severus**: (_drohend_) Meinst du etwa uns?

**Lorelei**: Sonst ist ja niemand hier.

**Remus**: Doch… du!

**Lorelei**: Äh, und was soll das jetzt? Wollt ihr damit zum Ausdruck bringen, ich wäre…

**Severus**: _de trop_? Überflüssig? Ja.

**Remus**: Ich steh' drauf, wenn du französisch sprichst.

**Lorelei**: Moment – das geht mir hier jetzt alles ein bisschen zu schnell…

**Severus**: _Bien sur._ Natürlich, du warst schon immer etwas langsamer, meine Liebe.

**Remus**: Rrrrrrrr…

**Lorelei**: Hey! Sabber nicht auf den frisch gewischten Fußboden!

**Remus**: Ich kann nichts dafür! Obwohl ich kein Wort verstehe… Jedes Mal, wenn er französisch spricht, dann werde ich ganz…

**Severus**: _obsédé__du__cul_?

**Remus**: (_hingerissen_) Was immer du sagst!

**Lorelei**: Das ist mir jetzt zu sehr „Ein Fisch namens Wanda". Ich merke sehr wohl, wenn ihr mich auf den Arm nehmt! Also hört mit dem Quatsch auf.

**Severus**: Aufhören? Jetzt wo ich endlich herausgefunden habe, was ich tun muss, damit er spurt?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner.

Titel: Wahrheit oder Wagnis - Teil 5

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/RL

Rating: ab 18

Inhalt: Haben Severus und Remus nach Band 7 noch eine Zukunft?

Vorbemerkung: Ich hatte euch nach Teil 4 einen fünften Teil versprochen und hier ist er. Ich versuche ihn so wenig wie möglich AU zu machen, aber komplett wird das wohl nicht gelingen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das.

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis – Teil 5**

**Kapitel 7**

„Ich habe dir immerhin mein Slytherin-Ehrenwort gegeben, dich erst um Erlaubnis zu fragen, bevor ich mich umbringen lasse", erinnerte Severus. „Und diese Erlaubnis hatte ich nicht."

Remus lächelte matt.

„Ich weiß – aber im Ernst... du wurdest beerdigt. Ich habe darüber in der Zeitung gelesen."

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen – ich habe deine Leiche gesehen", erwiderte Severus ernst.

Remus war es mit einem Mal furchtbar peinlich seine _Wiedergeburt_ zu schildern.

„Ich habe zuerst gefragt", sagte er deshalb und erntete dafür eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. Es war ihm egal. Er war noch nicht soweit, sich selbst einzugestehen, dass das Schicksal ihm vielleicht nur deshalb eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte, weil Severus ihn liebte und weil er ihn auch... Remus brachte es nicht über sich, diesen Satz zuende zu denken.

Aber wie auch immer – er war noch nicht bereit, seine Beweggründe preiszugeben, warum er es vorgezogen hatte, offiziell weiterhin für tot zu gelten.

Remus wusste seit den letzten Tagen überhaupt nicht mehr, was er noch glauben, oder was er noch fühlen sollte. Alles in ihm war durcheinander und dennoch erschreckend klar. Seit er seine Erinnerungen wieder hatte, fehlte auch dieses nagende Gefühl, das ihn seit Wochen und Monaten begleitet hatte. Jetzt wusste er, was der Grund dafür gewesen war.

Er lauschte daher Severus' knapper Schilderung, wie er seinen Beinahe-Tod geplant und durchgeführt hatte. Ihm fiel auf, dass in dieser Schilderung immer wieder Lücken klafften, doch er hakte im Moment nicht nach. Er wusste, dass direktes Nachfragen keinen Sinn hatte, wenn Severus nicht von vorneherein gewillt war, ihm alles zu erzählen.

„Ich bin dann zurück zur Hütte", berichtete Severus. „Dort habe ich in einer Ecke eine halbverweste Ratte aufgestöbert, habe sie in etwas verwandelt, das einem durch Schlangengift getöteten und dann verblutetem Menschen halbwegs ähnlich sah und habe es in meiner Blutlache platziert. Dann bin ich... einfach gegangen", schloss Severus, doch Remus hörte heraus, dass dieses _Gehen_ alles andere als einfach für Severus gewesen sein musste. Er schämte sich beinahe, wie einfach ihm selbst dieses _Gehen_ gefallen war, aber er hatte sich ja damals an einige wesentliche Punkte nicht erinnern können.

Doch jetzt war alles wieder präsent und die Ungereimtheiten in Severus' Erzählungen und Antworten, ja selbst in seinem Charakter waren zu auffällig, um sie weiterhin zu ignorieren. Wenn sie beide jemals wieder dort anknüpfen wollten, wo sie – durch die vielfältigsten Geschehnisse – unterbrochen worden waren, dann half jetzt nur noch schonungslose Ehrlichkeit. Remus wunderte sich noch kurz, woher bei ihm diese plötzliche Bereitschaft zum Wieder-Anknüpfen gekommen war, doch dann schob er diesen Gedanken vorerst beiseite. Jetzt kam es darauf an, dass er sich konzentrierte und nicht von seinem Unterbewusstsein ablenken ließ, wenn er von Severus etwas erfahren wollte, worüber dieser möglicherweise lieber nicht sprechen wollte.

Remus holte tief Luft und fing sehr überlegt an zu sprechen.

„Ich habe die letzten Tage nicht wirklich untätig im Bett verbracht. Ich habe die Zeit auch dazu genutzt, um mich zu informieren."

Das war noch stark untertrieben. Er hatte jeden zur Verfügung stehenden Tagespropheten unter verschiedenen falschen Namen bestellt und jeden Artikel über Severus geradezu verschlungen. Er wusste jetzt alles. Zumindest hatte er das bis heute morgen noch geglaubt. Nun allerdings hatte sich schon eine vermeintliche Wahrheit von Harry, oder besser gesagt, dem Tagespropheten, als Lüge herausgestellt.

Nun musste endlich alles zur Sprache gebracht und alles geklärt werden. Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob dies eine kluge Entscheidung war, aber er war sich verdammt sicher, dass es endlich die einzig richtige Entscheidung in seinem ganzen Leben war.

„So, hast du", erwiderte Severus knapp und Remus schöpfte Mut. Zumindest hatte Severus ihn noch nicht verhext.

„Ja, habe ich", bekräftigte Remus. „Und es gibt da mehr als eine Diskrepanz zwischen der offiziellen Version und dem, was du mir in den letzten Jahren aufgetischt hast... also..." Remus verstummte unter dem plötzlich intensiven Blick aus den nachtschwarzen Augen.

„Kein _Wahrheit oder Wagnis_ mehr", sagte Severus schroff. „Die Zeit für Spielchen ist schon lange vorbei."

Remus nickte langsam.

„Dann eben nur die Wahrheit."

Severus schenkte ihm wieder einen langen Blick.

„Und wozu das alles?", fragte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton, dem etwas Abgekämpftes anhaftete.

„Weil ich endlich alles verstehen will", legte Remus mit fester Stimme dar. „Weil ich alles wissen will, bevor ich... bevor wir... na ja... wieder... vielleicht..." Er verhedderte sich in seinen eigenen halbgaren Absichten und Wünschen und brach schließlich ab, bevor er noch ein voreiliges Versprechen machte, über dessen Ernsthaftigkeit er sich selbst noch nicht im Klaren war.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob du endlich begriffen hättest, was wirklich wichtig ist. Früher hat du nie die _richtigen_ Fragen gestellt", erwiderte Severus und mit viel Einbildungskraft konnte man so etwas wie Anerkennung aus seinen Worten heraushören. „Was willst du wissen?"

In Remus' Kopf schwirrten einige Fragen wie wild durcheinander, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Severus so schnell – und ohne jegliches Feilschen - nachgeben würde. Nach kurzem Nachdenken drängte sich jedoch eine überraschend einfache und doch allumfassende Frage in den Vordergrund.

„Warum, Severus? Warum hast du das alles auf dich genommen, wenn nicht aus Liebe zu Lily?"

„Potter und der Tagesprophet haben mir den Märtyrer aus Liebe klaglos abgenommen", bemerkte Severus trocken, dann seufzte er kaum hörbar. „Was veranlasst dich eigentlich zu der Annahme, dass diese Erinnerungen, die ich Potter weitergegeben habe, alle echt und unverfälscht sind?"

Remus' Mund klappte auf und blieb eine ganze Zeitlang offen stehen, während er versuchte, alle Möglichkeiten, die diese Eröffnung beinhaltete, zu verarbeiten.

„Du hast deine Erinnerungen so perfekt manipuliert, dass man es nicht merkt?", fasste er schließlich sein Erstaunen in Worte.

„Ich bin nicht so ein Stümper wie Slughorn", gab Severus fast beleidigt zurück. „Ihm fehlte bei derartigen Manipulationen einfach die Finesse."

„Dann war alles gelogen?", fragte Remus fassungslos.

„Nein – nicht alles", relativierte Severus. „Ich habe einige Erinnerungen etwas... nun ja, sagen wir mal – modifiziert, um Potter den richtigen Weg zu weisen, ganz so, wie Dumbledore das gewollt hatte. Andere Szenen hat Potter wiederum so ausgelegt, wie es eben in sein kleines, nettes Weltbild passte. Aber du wolltest Aufschluss über meine Beweggründe erhalten, nicht wahr?"

Remus konnte nur stumm nicken. Wie zum Teufel war es Severus nur wieder gelungen, die intellektuelle Oberhand über dieses Gespräch zu gewinnen? Wenn schon für sonst nichts, dann gebührte ihm für diese Geschicklichkeit auf jeden Fall die größte Bewunderung.

Severus sah kurz zu Boden, wie um sich zu sammeln, dann fing er an, zu sprechen – den Blick immer noch starr auf den Boden geheftet.

„Ich hatte eine Reihe von Beweggründen und keiner davon ist so wunderschön einfach wie eine lebenslange, unerfüllte Liebe zu einer Frau. Es hat mit der Lebensschuld zu tun, die mir James Potter auferlegte, als er mich damals vor... als er mich damals gerettet hatte. Ich wollte aber auch den Fehler wieder gut machen, den ich beging, als ich einen Teil der Prophezeiung an... Voldemort verraten habe. Es hat sicher auch eine Rolle gespielt, dass ich Lily nach ihrem Tod ein besserer Freund sein wollte, als ich es zu Lebzeiten war – womit wir wieder bei dem Thema der verpassten oder zu spät erkannten Chancen wären." An dieser Stelle sah er zum ersten Mal auf und streifte Remus mit einem vielsagenden Blick unter dem dieser leichte erschauerte. „Vielleicht wollte ich damit auch das Andenken an Regulus Black ehren, der als Erster den Mut hatte sich gegen... Voldemort aufzulehnen. Und ein klein wenig habe ich dabei womöglich auch an mich gedacht." Er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort: „Ich habe es auch getan, um endlich frei zu sein."

Remus war tief bewegt, durch die Art, wie Severus über Lily gesprochen hatte. Er fragte sich, warum ihm diese Freundschaft damals – während ihrer Schulzeit - eigentlich nicht aufgefallen war. Aber wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen. Mit seinem Werwolf-Dasein, mit seinen neuen Freunden und deren Versuchen, ihm zuliebe Animagi zu werden, mit seiner erwachenden Sexualität und seinem Interesse für Jungs… Es gab sicher viele Gründe dafür, aber keine wirkliche Entschuldigung. Vielleicht wäre vieles anders gekommen, wenn er sich mehr für Lily als Mensch interessiert hätte und sie nicht nur als James' große Liebe wahrgenommen hätte.

Aber heute war Remus durchaus aufgefallen, dass Severus jedes Mal kurz gezögert hatte, bevor er Voldemort's Namen ausgesprochen hatte, aber das war weiter nicht bemerkenswert. Hatte Severus doch jahrelang – erst freiwillig, dann um seine Tarnung nicht zu gefährden – niemals diesen Namen benutzt, sondern Tom Riddle immer nur als den _dunklen Lord_ tituliert.

Als er Sirius' _Streich_ hatte erwähnen wollen, hatte er erst gezögert und es schließlich unausgesprochen gelassen – eine Geste, für die Remus unendlich dankbar war. Denn diese eine Sache belastete ihn bis zum heutigen Tag. Sie hatten heute schon genug aufgearbeitet, auch ohne diese unglückselige Episode nochmals hervorzuzerren und zum tausendsten Mal durchzukauen.

„Hat Dumbledore...", fing Remus an und kam dann nicht mehr weiter.

„Ob er das alles gewusst hat? Zumindest nicht von mir", antwortete Severus mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Ich habe ihn aber auch nicht direkt belogen. Ich habe ihm nie das Märchen von der ewigen Liebe erzählt, aber vielleicht hat er meine Beteuerungen in dieser Richtung interpretiert. Da ich im Laufe der Zeit begriffen habe, dass er mich für seine höchst eigenen Zwecke manipuliert hat, habe ich kein allzu schlechtes Gewissen, ihn über einiges im Unklaren gelassen zu haben."

„Dann... dann hast du auch nicht über ihrem Brief, den du in Sirius' Zimmer gefunden hast, geweint?", fragte Remus stockend.

„Ja – und nein", erwiderte Severus fast ausweichend. „Ich habe ihren Brief an mich genommen... als Erinnerung, als Mahnung, was hätte sein können... aber... der Brief war nicht der einzige Anlass." Ein Ruck schien durch Severus zu gehen und er setzte sich aufrechter hin, vermied es jedoch – bis auf einige Seitenblicke, die bei jedem anderen Menschen sehnsüchtig und ein wenig unsicher gewirkt hätten – Remus direkt anzusehen. „Ich habe um sie geweint und... um mich... sie starb immerhin glücklich. Wenn auch zu früh... Ich habe geweint, weil sie mitten aus dem Leben gerissen worden war, weil wir nie die Freunde geworden waren, die wir hätten werden können, wenn ich mich nur ein wenig anders verhalten hätte. Ich habe um all die verpassten Chancen geweint und... weil ich wusste, dass du ohne die Erinnerungen, die ich dir genommen hatte, nie an meinem Grab um mich weinen würdest. Und ich habe mich dabei nicht in Sirius' Zimmer aufgehalten." Dieser letzte Satz wurde mit gepresster Stimme gesprochen und Remus hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass Severus dieses Detail lieber verschwiegen hätte.

„Wo dann?", flüsterte Remus heiser und fürchtete sich gleichzeitig vor der Antwort.

Severus schwieg für eine Weile und schenkte Remus einen durchdringenden Blick.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", gab er schließlich so sanft zurück, dass Remus erneut ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„In meinem Zimmer?", flüsterte Remus kaum hörbar.

„Ja", bestätigte Severus leise.

In Remus' Gedanken und Gefühlen gerieten nach dieser Eröffnung völlig durcheinander. Wie gut erinnerte er sich jetzt wieder an den Tag vor zwei Jahren, als sie sich in diesem Zimmer geliebt hatten. Doch noch war Remus nicht bereit, das alles glauben. Es war einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein.

„Und diese andere Erinnerung... mit George's Ohr." Remus zögerte und wünschte sich, er könnte es immer noch riechen, wenn sein Gegenüber log, auch wenn ihm das bei diesem Meister der Halbwahrheiten nicht viel nutzen würde. Plötzlich begriff er, dass er Severus einfach würde vertrauen müssen. Genauso, wie er es in der Vergangenheit immer wieder blindlings getan hatte. Doch so leicht ihm das früher gefallen war, so schwer fiel es ihm jetzt.

„Der Sectumsempra, der daneben ging...", präzisierte Remus. „War diese Erinnerung auch manipuliert?"

„Nein", erwiderte Severus rau. „Diese Erinnerung war echt und unverfälscht. Ich hatte allerdings auch nicht vorgehabt, Potter ausgerechnet diese Szene zu überlassen."

„Du hast alles riskiert, um mich zu retten?", stieß Remus atemlos aus.

„Ja", erwiderte Severus schlicht und erwiderte Remus' Blick ruhig. „Idiotisch, nicht wahr? _Solch treuer Narr ist Liebe_."

„Shakespeare", ergänzte Remus automatisch und alle Emotionen, an die er sich in den letzten drei Tagen zwar wieder _erinnert_, aber nicht wirklich _gefühlt_ hatte, waren mit einem Schlag wieder präsent. Sein Herz war kurz davor, diesem unglaublichen Mann wieder zuzufliegen, obwohl er sich eigentlich immer noch unsicher war, ob er das auch noch… _wieder_ wollte.

_Zu früh – zu schnell_, raunte ihm sein Verstand zu und Remus beschloss, dieses eine Mal auf diese Stimme der Vernunft zu hören. Sein Herz war zwar schon so gut wie verloren, doch sein Verstand wollte sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben.

Um seine Gedanken wieder zu sammeln nippte er an dem Tee, welchen er in der Zwischenzeit völlig vergessen hatte und der nun zu kalt und zu bitter war. Er verzog das Gesicht und stellte die Tasse auf den Fußboden.

„Was ist mit den anderen Frauen?", zwang Remus sich zu fragen.

„Andere Frauen?" fragte Severus mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück.

„Voldemort sagte, du hättest nach Lily andere Frauen gehabt. Frauen, die dir mehr... zugesagt hätten", versuchte sich Remus an den korrekten Wortlaut aus dem Tagespropheten zu erinnern.

„Oh, das", meinte Severus, stellte seine Teetasse unberührt auf dem Fußboden ab und stützte sich mit einem Ellbogen auf das Bett. „Irgendetwas musste ich ihm ja schließlich auch erzählen. Und da er solche Dinge wie Liebe und Freundschaft nie begriffen hat, habe ich ihm etwas von Begierde vorgelogen. Danach musste ich dann natürlich bei meiner Geschichte bleiben und ihm etwas von _besseren_ Frauen erzählen. Es gab da ja tatsächlich ein paar... aber von diesem Desaster habe ich dir schon vor zwei Jahren berichtet. Ich denke, wenn es je mit Lily _dazu_ gekommen wäre, wäre es mit ihr ein ebensolches Desaster gewesen." Severus zupfte mit seiner freien Hand an einem halbabgerissenen Knopf seines Hemdes herum.

„Aber damals habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass nicht nur jede einzelne dieser Frauen einen Grund hatte, um das Bett mit mir zu teilen – sondern, dass eben auch ich meine Gründe hatte... den einen – meinen Vater und seine Erziehung betreffend und mein eigenes Unvermögen mich als homosexuell zu verstehen, obwohl ich in der Schule eine Zeit lang sehr von dir angetan war - kanntest du ja schon. Den anderen – meine wahren Gefühle für Lily, die nie in eine sexuelle Richtung gegangen sind, zu verschleiern und... Voldemort zu täuschen – kennst du jetzt."

Diese fast schon schonungslose Offenheit machte Remus fast sprachlos.

Und ohne es wirklich zu wollen, formulierte er seine nächste Frage in diesem Sinne.

„Warum erzählst du mir das alles?"

„Du hast gefragt, oder nicht?"

„Ja, aber... früher... da hast du mit Halbwahrheiten und verdrehten Antworten und Andeutungen geantwortet... und nicht wie jetzt so... offen. So kompromisslos." Remus fühlte sich bei Severus so unerwarteter Offenheit seltsamer Weise verletzlicher und bedrängter, als bei einem wütenden Angriff. Er hatte dieser verwirrenden Ehrlichkeit fast nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen, da er selbst noch nicht bereit dazu war, sich selbst im Licht der gleichen schonungslosen Ehrlichkeit zu betrachten, zu offenbaren.

Severus' Blick hing unverwandt an Remus.

„Früher habe ich immer geglaubt, dass es das schlimmste wäre, das Gesicht zu verlieren. Jetzt weiß ich es besser. Das schlimmste, was mir je passieren könnte, ist... _dich_ zu verlieren. Und wenn ich dazu alles offen legen muss, um das zu verhindern, dann werde ich das eben tun."

Remus' Herz schrie ihm zu, nun endlich seine völlig idiotische Gegenwehr aufzugeben. Sein Verstand wollte das zwar immer noch nicht zulassen, dennoch konnte Remus nicht verhindern, dass ihm bei Severus' Worten Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Weißt du, wie lange ich auf diese Liebes-Bekenntnisse gewartet habe?", fragte er mit schwankender Stimme. Er rang kurz um Fassung und fuhr dann etwas gefestigter fort: „Und jetzt, wo ich sie auf dem Silbertablett serviert bekomme, noch dazu im Fünf-Minuten-Rhythmus... da... fällt es mir schwer..."

„...sie zu glauben?", vollendete Severus mit betont gleichmütigem Tonfall den Satz.

„Ja... Nein... ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Remus mit einem leicht schiefen Lächeln. Er blinzelte entschlossen, um die verräterische Feuchtigkeit aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben, was ihm glücklicher Weise auch gelang. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt an seinen Brustkorb – immer in dem Versuch auszubrechen - doch Remus gemahnte sich innerlich zur Ruhe und redete sich selbst zu, dass er die Gunst der Stunde nutzen sollte um diesem verschlossenen Slytherin, der ihn unter normalen Umständen regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn trieb, erst noch einige seiner Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Wer wusste schon, wie lange diese neue, offene Geisteshaltung bei Severus anhalten würde?

Dabei waren durchaus noch einige letzte Dinge zu klären, auf die er unter normalen Umständen sicher nie eine Antwort erhalten würde. Mit Bedacht kam er daher auf eine der Lücken in Severus' bisheriger Erzählung zu sprechen.

„Warum bist du wirklich gegangen – von Hogwarts, meine ich", erläuterte Remus, als er Severus' fragenden Blick bemerkte und fast sofort umwölkten sich die dunklen Augen.

„Mich hat dort nichts mehr gehalten", sagte Severus dumpf. „Wenn du dich bitte erinnerst – du warst tot", fügte er spitz hinzu.

„Das kann nicht alles gewesen sein", behauptete Remus starrsinnig und beobachtete fasziniert, wie Severus' Wangen von blass nach rot und wieder zurück zu blass wechselten. Insgeheim gratulierte er sich ein wenig, weil er den richtigen Riecher gehabt hatte, doch gleichzeitig krampfte sich etwas in ihm vor ahnungsvollem Mitleid zusammen. Es musste ein Vorfall gewesen sein, der Severus fast genauso tief erschüttert hatte, wie der Anblick seiner Leiche.

„Sie wussten... ich habe gehört, wie über mich gesprochen wurde... alle wussten, was ich getan hatte um Potter zu helfen. Alle wussten es... aber niemand... nicht einer von ihnen hat nach mir gesehen... hat nach meiner Leiche gesucht", berichtete Severus stockend.

Remus sah, wie schwer ihm dies alles fiel, wie tief ihn dies getroffen hatte und er schämte sich plötzlich, dieser Gemeinschaft angehört zu haben, die zu einer solchen Gleichgültigkeit fähig war.

„Aber jemand muss nach dir geschaut haben – immerhin gab es eine Beerdigung", versuchte Remus noch etwas zu retten.

„Ja, sicher gab es eine Beerdigung. Sicher haben sie meine Leiche gesucht. Fragt sich nur wann", gab Severus mit bitterem Zynismus zu bedenken. „Ich war ihnen allen schon immer herzlich gleichgültig. Und das hat sich auch durch meinen Heldentod nicht geändert. Was also hätte mich dort noch halten sollen?"

Remus nickte verstehend, obwohl es ihm gleichzeitig vor Mitleid fast das Herz im Leibe umdrehte. Wie gerne hätte er diese Bitterkeit durch eine Geste, durch eine Berührung oder sogar durch einen Kuss gelindert - doch noch immer fühlte er sich nicht dazu imstande auch das halten zu können, was er durch eine solche Geste versprechen würde.

„Ich verstehe...", sagte er langsam. „Und deshalb war es auch nicht notwendig, dich wirklich zu verstecken, oder? Du hättest eine Entdeckung zwar nicht begrüßt, aber du hättest es in Kauf genommen."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir", warf Severus mit neutraler Stimme ein. „Du hast alles daran gesetzt, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Warum?"

Diese Frage kam für Remus so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass er keine Antwort darauf wusste. Die Scham über seine unüberlegte Tat stieg wieder in ihm hoch und schnürte ihm die Kehle ab.

Wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt damit getröstet, dass Severus ihn nie verurteilt hatte und ihn deshalb auch jetzt verstehen und ihm quasi stellvertretend Absolution erteilen würde, doch zu einer so großen Selbsttäuschung war Remus dann doch nicht fähig. Severus war in der Vergangenheit nicht immer verständnisvoll gewesen und er hatte einige seiner Handlungen sehr deutlich verurteilt.

Remus suchte Severus' Blick und fand ihn ruhig und abwartend. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die Zeit der Ausflüchte war vorbei.

Offensichtlich war es nun an ihm, sich schonungslos zur Wahrheit zu bekennen.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

* * *

**Severus**: Muss jetzt schon Shakespeare für den künstlerischen Anspruch herhalten?

**Remus**: Du hast auch immer was zu meckern.

**Severus**: Erstens habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren und zweitens stimmt das überhaupt nicht.

**Remus**: Auch wieder wahr... gestern Abend zum Beispiel hast du dich ziemlich lange nicht beschwert...

**Lorelei**: Okay, was ist hier los?

**Remus**: (_quietscht erschreckt_) Schleich dich nicht immer so an! Wir erschrecken uns noch zu Tode.

**Severus**: Ich habe mich nicht erschreckt.

**Remus**: Du hast sie ja auch kommen sehen!

**Severus**: (_grinst_) Du quietscht wie ein Mädchen.

**Remus**: Das tue ich nicht!

**Severus**: (_piekst Remus in die Rippen_)

**Remus**: (_quietscht wieder_)

**Severus**: (_zufrieden_) Wie ein Mädchen.

**Lorelei**: Hallo? Ich bin auch noch da!

**Severus**: Warum eigentlich?

**Lorelei**: Was warum?

**Severus**: Warum bist du eigentlich noch da?

**Lorelei**: (_beleidigt_) Bitte! Wenn ich die Herren beim Kindisch-Sein störe, dann kann ich auch gehen und das Update machen.

**Remus**: Hopp!

**Lorelei**: Das werdet ihr noch bitter bereuen!

* * *

**Sonett 57**

Dein Sklave, der ich bin, wie wär´ ich freier,  
Als wenn ich Stund´ und Zeit wahrnehme, die du liebst?  
Sonst acht´ ich keinen Dienst und keine Stunde teurer,  
Als wenn du etwas mir zu dienen gibst:

Noch wag´ ich, Stund´ auf Stund´ am Zeiger nach dir zählend,  
Mein Fürst, die endlos lange Zeit zu schmähn;  
Die Trennung Bitterkeiten mir verhehlend,  
Wenn scheidend dich dein Knecht noch einmal grüßen sehn:

Noch grübel ich eifersüchtig nach der Spur,  
Wohin du gehst, was deine Absicht ist;  
Still harrend sinnt der arme Diener nur,  
Wie glücklich die sein werden, wo du bist.

_Solch treuer Narr ist Liebe_: Ihr ist Recht,

Was du auch wünschst – nie denkt sie schlecht.

_Being your slave, what should I do but tend  
Upon the hours and times of your desire?  
I have no precious time at all to spend,  
Nor services to do, till you require;_

_  
Nor dare I childe the world-without-end hour  
Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you,  
Nor think the bitterness of absence sour  
When you have bid your servant once adieu._

_  
Nor dare I question with my jealous thought  
Where you may be, or your affairs suppose,  
But like a sad slave stay and think of naught  
Save, where you are, how happy you make those._

_  
So true a fool is love that in your will,  
Though you do anything, he thinks no ill._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner.

Titel: Wahrheit oder Wagnis - Teil 5

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/RL

Rating: ab 18

Inhalt: Haben Severus und Remus nach Band 7 noch eine Zukunft?

Vorbemerkung: Ich hatte euch nach Teil 4 einen fünften Teil versprochen und hier ist er. Ich versuche ihn so wenig wie möglich AU zu machen, aber komplett wird das wohl nicht gelingen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das.

Ich wollte euch wirklich nicht so lange warten lassen mit diesem letzten Kapitel… aber erst war ich ein paar Tage nicht da und dann hat mich meine Wäsche gute 4 Tage in Atem gehalten. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich es hasse, Wäsche zu bügeln und dass ich gerne einen Hauself ganz für mich alleine hätte? Ich würde ihn auch wahnsinnig gut behandeln.

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis – Teil 5**

**Kapitel 8**

Remus suchte Severus' Blick und fand ihn ruhig und abwartend. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Offensichtlich war es nun an ihm sich schonungslos zur Wahrheit zu bekennen. Immerhin hatte dieser Mann alles riskiert, um ihm das Leben zu retten, da war die Wahrheit noch das wenigste, was er ihm schuldig war. Er atmete tief durch und fing an, zu erzählen.

Severus lauschte stumm Remus' Bericht wie er im Ministerium wieder zu sich gekommen war.

„Aber du warst wirklich tot?", unterbrach er ihn irritiert. Er befürchtete zwar, dass er sich dabei wie ein Idiot anhörte, doch dagegen konnte er im Moment einfach nichts tun. „Wirklich tot?", wiederholte er ungläubig. So etwas hatte er noch nie gehört – es lag fast jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft.

„Ja", antwortete Remus. „Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht. Im einen Augenblick bin ich noch mit Sirius, James und Lily im Wald und spreche Harry Mut zu und im nächsten Moment liege ich neben diesem Torbogen und fühle mich, als ob ein Hippogreif auf mir herumgetrampelt wäre."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Verstand weigerte sich, dieses Szenario zu begreifen und dennoch…

„Und du hast nichts gemacht?", fragte Severus ungläubig. „Kein Zauber, keine Beschwörungen? Keine... dunklen Künste?" Er zögerte etwas mit dieser letzten Bemerkung, denn er traute es Remus nicht wirklich zu.

„Nein", erwiderte Remus. „Ich weiß auch nicht genau, was für... was für ein Fluch mich getroffen hat. Es ging alles so schnell. Ich glaube… es war vielleicht… Dolohov." Er hielt kurz inne, um sich zu sammeln. Severus gab ihm die Zeit. Es war weiß Gott nicht einfach, über seinen eigenen Tod zu sprechen. Niemand wusste das besser als er selbst. „Es kann sein, dass es etwas mit _Aventum_ _Novalis_ war. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Nicht _Aventum Novalis_", sagte Severus nachdenklich und durchforstet gründlich seine Erinnerungen, bis er die richtige Information gefunden hatte.

„Sondern _Argentum Letalis_. Tödliches Silber. Ich habe ab und zu Gerüchte gehört, dass die anderen Todesser versucht haben, Zaubersprüche zu entwickeln, die sie gegen Werwölfe einsetzen wollten – falls Greyback und seine Gefolgsleute eines Tages zu mächtig werden sollten."

Tatsächlich wusste er genau, dass gerade Dolohov – ebenso wie er selbst – nicht unbegabt war, wenn es darum ging, neue Zaubersprüche zu entwickeln. Ähnlich wie er sein _Sectumsempra_, setzte Dolohov im Kampf bevorzugt seinen eigenen Fluch ein, der wie ein gezackter, roter Lichtblitz aussah und gefährliche, innere Verletzungen verursachte. Severus traute es ihm wirklich zu, einen Fluch entwickelt zu haben, der für Werwölfe tödliche Folgen hatte. Dennoch war die wichtigste Frage immer noch offen – warum lebte Remus? Nicht, dass er sich darüber beklagen würde.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, wieso du...", fing Severus deshalb an.

Plötzlich fing Remus an aufgeregt zu gestikulieren.

„Merlin – jetzt... jetzt verstehe ich es!" unterbrach er Severus. „Oder zumindest... teilweise...", ergänzte er unsicher. „Dieser Zauberspruch... hat den Werwolf in mir getötet – aber nicht mich!"

Severus starrte Remus einen Moment lang nur an.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm dann reichlich unintelligent.

„Ja – ich... ich bin nämlich kein Werwolf mehr!", sprudelte Remus hervor. „Ich war hier in der Wüste – zur Sicherheit und dann... dann habe ich den Vollmond gesehen und nichts ist passiert. Drei Monate lang nicht." Die schlichte, tiefe Freude, die aus diesen Worten sprach, berührten Severus eigentümlich. „Ich habe den Mond gesehen", wiederholte Remus noch einmal, als ob er es selbst kaum glauben könnte.

„Aber warum...", fing Severus an und war sich seiner eigenen hilflosen Verständnislosigkeit peinlich bewusst, während er noch versuchte diesen neuen Sachverhalt zu verarbeiten.

Remus war kein Werwolf mehr.

Das war gut… oder nicht? Zumindest brauchten sie sich nicht den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wie die Zutaten für den Wolfsbanntrank zu beschaffen wären. Andererseits würde er dann auch nie wieder genötigt sein, seine Fähigkeiten als Meister der Zaubertränke unter Beweis zu stellen und er würde nie wieder diese besondere Dankbarkeit in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen aufleuchten sehen… und dieses unterschwellig-animalische, das immer unter Remus' sanfter Oberfläche gelauert hatte und das ihm doch den einen oder anderen Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken – und andere Körperteile – gejagt hatte? War das auch alles verschwunden?

Moment – war er eigentlich wahnsinnig geworden?

Von Remus war ein Makel – ein Fluch – genommen worden, unter dem dieser fast sein ganzes Leben lang gelitten hatte. Ein Makel, der ihm körperliche und seelische Schmerzen bereitet hatte und der ihn – für Remus sicher das Schlimmste – zu einem gesellschaftlich unerwünschten Menschen gemacht hatte.

Er sollte sich für ihn freuen und nicht – Egozentriker, der er war – herumjammern, dass seine herausragenden Fähigkeiten nicht mehr gebraucht werden würden… dass _er_ nicht mehr gebraucht werden würde?

Severus gab sich einen Ruck und griff seine Frage wieder auf.

„Aber warum bist du dann nicht einfach wieder in Hogwarts zu dir gekommen? Warum im Ministerium? Warum bist du durch diesen Torbogen zurückgekommen und warum in einem _neuen_ Körper?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu. „Vielleicht hat der Fluch meinen Körper zu sehr vergiftet. Aber vielleicht war meine Zeit einfach noch nicht gekommen. Vielleicht war ich einfach noch nicht an der Reihe und wurde wieder... zurück geschickt."

Severus spürte, wie unsicher Remus mit dieser Erklärung war, doch er wusste, dass es auch – oder gerade – wenn Magie im Spiel war, Dinge gab, die sich jeglicher Erklärung entzogen. Vielleicht war es wirklich so, dass Remus' Zeit noch nicht gekommen war. Vielleicht war es einfach Schicksal gewesen. Ein Schicksal, das es einmal im Leben gut mit ihnen meinte. Severus schüttelte immer noch etwas ungläubig den Kopf. Doch dann forderte er Remus auf, weiter zu erzählen.

Und Remus nahm seine Erzählung wieder auf und sprach mit verhaltener Stimme davon, wie er beschlossen hatte, seine Ehe hinter sich zu lassen und wie er später erfahren hatte, dass seine Frau ebenfalls getötet worden war und er durch sein Verschwinden seinen Sohn dazu verdammt hatte, als Waise bei seiner Großmutter aufzuwachsen.

Als er geendet hatte, sah Severus, dass in Remus' Augen Tränen glitzerten.

„Du liebst dieses Kind", stellte er mit Verwunderung fest. „Wie kannst du mir im gleichen Atemzug erzählen, dass du es nie wolltest, nur um gleich darauf zu bedauern, dass du nicht bei ihm sein kannst?" Die Gefühlsregungen dieses Werwolfes – nein - Gryffindors entzogen sich wirklich jeglichem logischen Verständnis.

Zu Severus' großer Überraschung lächelte Remus bei dieser Anklage fast mitleidig.

„Das kannst du nicht verstehen, Severus", sagte Remus leise und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. „Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht. Aber mein Sohn ist das einzig Wundervolle, was aus dieser unglückseligen Verbindung entstanden ist."

„Wenn er dir so wichtig ist, warum bist du dann nicht zurückgegangen?", hakte Severus nach.

Nun war es an Remus verständnislos dreinzuschauen.

„Das konnte ich nicht! Wie hätte ich mein Verschwinden erklären sollen? Wie hätte ich…" Er machte eine verzweifelte Handbewegung und brach dann ab.

„Mit der Wahrheit?", bot Severus trocken an. „Warum siehst du der Wahrheit nicht endlich ins Gesicht?"

„Was tue ich denn hier die ganze Zeit?", gab Remus ungehalten zurück.

Severus sprang von seinem Platz auf dem Bett auf.

„Du machst Ausflüchte!", warf ihm Severus vor.

Er hatte dieses Verhalten gründlich satt und sein ungeduldiges und kompromissloses Naturell ging wieder mit ihm durch.

„Du redest von deinem Verschwinden, anstatt dass du es beim Namen nennst. Es war eine _Flucht_. Du bist mal wieder davon gelaufen. Anstatt dazubleiben und für dich und das was du wirklich willst einzustehen, bist du lieber davon gelaufen. Wie üblich. Und anstatt diesen Fehler zuzugeben und ihn durch deine Rückkehr wieder gut zu machen, hockst du lieber hier, versteckst dich und vergießt bittere Tränen über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt."

„Ich kann nicht zurück!", schrie Remus ungeduldig und sprang ebenfalls auf die Füße.

„Warum nicht?!", schrie Severus zurück. „Weil du Angst davor hast, was alle anderen von dir denken? Weil du wieder einmal die Konfrontation scheust? Weil du ihnen nicht sagen willst, wer du wirklich bist und was du wirklich fühlst? Weil du nicht die Ablehnung in ihren Augen sehen willst? Das Unverständnis? Den Abscheu? Du kannst nicht für den Rest deines Lebens den braven, unschuldigen Gryffindor spielen! Du _kannst_ nicht zurück? Gib es doch endlich zu: du _willst_ nicht zurück!"

Warum liebte er diesen Mann eigentlich so sehr? Remus war auf gewisse Art und Weise ein Feigling und würde wahrscheinlich immer einer bleiben. Unter normalen Umständen hatte Severus für Feiglinge nichts als Verachtung übrig. Doch immer wenn Remus im Spiel war, hörte die Normalität auf verblüffenden Art und Weise auf, zu existieren.

Vielleicht war es ja das, was Liebe ausmachte.

Er erinnerte sich schmerzhaft deutlich an diesen Moment vor drei Jahren…

_Das alles verschwamm vor Remus' bittendem, sehnsuchtsvollem Blick und in diesem Moment begriff Severus, dass Remus ihn nicht nur begehrte, nicht nur mit ihm spielte, ihn nicht verachtete - nie verachten würde. Severus tauchte ein in diesen Blick, ließ einfach los und ließ sich treiben und erkannte dabei die Zerbrechlichkeit hinter der Stärke, den Schmerz hinter dem Lächeln, die Zärtlichkeit hinter dem Verlangen, die Naivität hinter der Logik, die Furcht hinter der Tapferkeit und er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl einen anderen Menschen völlig zu verstehen._

Remus auf seinen Mangel an Rückgrat zu reduzieren erschien Severus mit einem Mal wie ein billiger Ausweg. Remus war der einzige Mensch, bei dem er sich sicher, ja… fast geborgen fühlte. Remus war der einzige Mensch, der ihm dieses unerschöpfliche Maß an Zuneigung hatte zuteil werden lassen.

Wahrscheinlich gehörte Liebe ebenso wie Magie zu den Dingen des Lebens, die sich beharrlich einer logischen Erklärung entzogen und die…

„Ja, du hast Recht! Ich will nicht zurück!" riss Remus Severus unsanft aus seinen Gedanken. Severus beobachtete seltsam distanziert, wie Remus den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit raschen Schritten überbrückte.

Er packte Severus fast grob an seinem Hemdkragen, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn wild und unbarmherzig.

Es war eher ein Biss als ein Kuss. Mehr Zähne als Lippen. Mehr Trieb als Zärtlichkeit. Frustration, Wut und Zorn wandelte sich in Leidenschaft und Begehren.

Eigentlich hatte Remus den Slytherin nur zum Schweigen bringen wollen. Doch in dem Moment, in dem er ihn mit seinen Händen berührt hatte - in dem er ihn zum ersten Mal bewusst wieder _gespürt_ hatte - war alles hinter dem übermächtigen Wunsch ihn noch viel mehr zu spüren, zurückgetreten.

Er hatte ihn an sich gezogen und fast schon gierig seinen Mund auf diese schmalen Lippen gepresst. Flüchtige Gedanken über Bestrafung und Vergebung streiften seinen Verstand und verschwanden auf Nimmerwiedersehen, als Severus seine Arme um Remus' Rücken schlang und seine Lippen unter diesem Angriff bereitwillig öffnete.

Severus war noch nie in seinem Leben so geküsst worden. Es war fast brutal und entbehrte jeglicher Zärtlichkeit, doch für ihn war es einfach perfekt. In diesem Moment hätte er es nicht anders gewollt. Durch Remus' ungezügelte Wildheit fühlte er sich begehrenswert, begehrt… _lebendig_. Er umklammerte Remus, als wollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen und gab den Kuss mit gleicher Vehemenz zurück, bis Remus ihm schwer atmend seine Lippen entzog.

„Ich will nicht zurück. Ich will keine Erklärungen abgeben müssen, ich will ihre verständnislosen Gesichter nicht sehen, ich will einfach nur... _dich_", flüsterte Remus heiser und küsste ihn erneut. Dieses Mal jedoch sanfter, nicht mehr so grob, nicht mehr so hart, doch immer noch leidenschaftlich, fordernd, intensiv.

Remus wusste nicht wirklich, woher diese Worte gekommen waren, doch jetzt, da er es laut ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass es die Wahrheit war.

Er wollte Severus.

Jetzt.

Und für immer.

Von ihm aus konnte die ganze Welt in Stücke gehen, wenn er nur bei diesem Mann war. Bei diesem Mann, der ihn schon immer durchschaut hatte und der ihn dennoch liebte. Mit allen seinen Fehlern. Alle Vorbehalte und alle Zweifel die er noch gehabt hatte, als er diese Wohnung betreten hatte, waren wie weggewischt.

Ein Schluchzen stieg ihm in die Kehle, das er jedoch krampfhaft wieder hinunterwürgte, wobei ihm Severus' Mund für einen Moment entwischte.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob wir das jetzt schon tun sollten", bemerkte Severus atemlos. Doch bevor Remus noch antworten konnte, grub er seine Hände in Remus' Haare und zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich heran und strafte so seine eigenen Worte Lügen.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Remus mit einem kleinen, kehligen Lachen.

Severus hörte die Frage und er wusste auch, dass er noch vor wenigen Minuten einige offene Fragen formuliert hatte, die er gerne noch geklärt wissen wollte, bevor… doch unter Remus fordernden Küssen und seiner sinnlichen Präsenz hatte sich das alles in Luft aufgelöst.

„Später", murmelte er daher nur und machte sich an Remus' Oberteil zu schaffen.

Remus half ihm dabei und einige Handgriffe später war sein Oberkörper nackt.

„Kalt", flüsterte Remus. Er spürte, wie sich seine Nippel leicht zusammenzogen, denn in dem Zimmer war es tatsächlich etwas kühl. Doch fast sofort drängte sich Severus' warmer Körper wieder gegen ihn und seine Nippel zogen sich nun aus einem wesentlich angenehmeren Grund noch weiter zusammen und wurden hart.

Severus' Lippen wanderten von seinem Mund hinab zu seinem Hals. Remus stöhnte und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Severus küsste, biss und saugte an seiner Halsbeuge, bis sich Remus sicher war, dass an dieser Stelle ein prachtvoller Knutschfleck prangen würde, doch es war ihm gleichgültig.

Im Gegenteil.

Er sehnte sich sogar danach, von Severus markiert, gekennzeichnet, ausgezeichnet zu werden. Dieser Gedanke verschaffte ihm noch einen zusätzlichen Kick.

Seine Finger griffen nach den schwarzen Haarsträhnen, um Severus' Kopf an dieser äußerst erogenen Zone zu halten. Er bedauerte dabei flüchtig, dass die Haare etwas zu kurz waren, um sie richtig zu greifen, doch er tröstete sich damit, dass sie ja wieder wachsen würden.

Doch Severus hatte offensichtlich ganz eigene Ideen, denn die kurzen schwarzen Haare glitten durch Remus' Finger, während sich Lippen und Zunge des Slytherin beharrlich ihren Weg bahnten. Tiefer und tiefer hinab, bis sie an seinem Piercing angelangt waren.

Remus spürte Severus heißen Atem auf seiner Haut und – obwohl er innerlich vor Erregung bebte – hielt ganz, ganz still. Der Moment dauerte an und Remus genoss diese Spannung und die prickelnde Ungewissheit – was Severus als nächstes tun würde - mehr, als er gedacht hätte.

Ein überraschend sanftes Lecken über den harten Nippel löste die Spannung jedoch nicht, sondern steigerte sie noch. Remus war schon längst nicht mehr kalt und als sich Severus' Zähne um seinen Nippel legten und sacht zubissen, während seine Zunge mit dem weißgoldenen Ring spielte, fühlte sich sein ganzer Körper an, als würde er in Flammen stehen.

Das lustvolle Ziehen in seinem Unterleib verstärkte sich, dehnte sich in Wellen aus und konzentrierte sich dann wieder.

Remus wollte wieder die Finger in diesen schwarzen Haaren vergraben, doch Severus entzog sich ihm erneut und bevor Remus noch recht wusste, wie ihm geschah, war der Slytherin vor ihm niedergekniet, hatte den Knopf seiner Hose geöffnet und machte sich jetzt an dem Reißverschluss zu schaffen.

„Ich sehe, deine Abneigung gegen Unterwäsche hast du beibehalten", meinte Severus und zog den Zipper des Reißverschlusses immer weiter nach unten.

Remus erschauerte.

Zum einen wurde er wieder daran erinnert, dass dieses Zimmer nicht ausreichend geheizt war, denn die kühle Luft griff mit prickelnden Fingern nach seiner erhitzten Haut. Zum anderen hatte Severus wieder _diese_ Tonlage benutzt… samtweich und heiser zugleich und unglaublich verrucht.

Ein erleichtertes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als ihn Severus' Finger berührten und seine halbsteife Männlichkeit vollständig der kühlen Zimmerluft aussetzten. Sanft streichelnde Auf- und Abbewegungen ließen Remus' Knie weich werden und verstärkten dieses sinnliche Pulsieren in seinem Unterleib.

„Mmmhhh… ja, das ist… oh jaaa…", murmelte Remus und schloss genießerisch seine Augen.

Doch bald darauf riss er sie wieder auf und beobachtete etwas ungläubig und mit heftig klopfendem Herzen, wie Severus' Zunge hungrig über sein heißes Fleisch glitt und wie er schließlich seine Lippen darum schloss.

Diese teuflische Zunge und der sanft saugende Mund trieben Remus in einen Strudel der Ekstase. Seine Männlichkeit versteifte sich unter diesen Liebkosungen rascher, als es ihm lieb war. Er wollte noch nicht kommen, er wollte das alles noch viel länger genießen… das Lecken, das Saugen, das Prickeln der kühlen Luft auf seiner feuchten, heißen Haut…

An seinen Beinen spürte er die Kante des Bettes, auf dem Severus vorher noch gesessen hatte. Mit einem Seufzen erlöste er seine zitternden Knie und ließ sich vorsichtig auf die weiche Matratze sinken.

Severus hatte die Bewegung mitgemacht ohne sich von Remus zu lösen, doch jetzt zog er seinen Kopf zurück und kratzte dabei leicht mit seinen Zähnen über Remus' harten Schaft.

Der heisere, lustvolle Schrei, den Remus daraufhin ausstieß, stachelte Severus' drängendes Verlangen nur noch mehr an.

Er stand auf, entledigte sich seiner Hose und Unterwäsche.

Ein wenig schämte er sich für das, was er nun tun wollte und wie er es tun wollte und für die Lust, die ihm allein der Gedanke daran bereitete.

Sein Hemd ließ er an und war erleichtert darüber, dass es lang genug war um seine Erregung vor Remus' Blicken zumindest halbwegs zu verbergen.

Er wusste zwar verdammt gut, was er wollte, doch er wusste nicht, wie er es Remus sagen – es ihm begreiflich machen sollte. Er schluckte krampfhaft und setzte dann sein rechtes Knie neben Remus' Oberschenkel auf die Matratze. Während sein Gehirn noch fieberhaft überlegte, wie es nun weitergehen sollte, richtete sich Remus ein wenig auf, legte einen Arm um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett.

Vielleicht würde es ja doch einfacher werden, als er gedacht hatte…

Remus platzierte eine Reihe feuchter Küsse auf seinen Hals und drängte schließlich mit einem kehligen Aufstöhnen seine Zunge zwischen Severus' begierig geöffnete Lippen. Während er noch in diesem hungrigen Kuss versank, spürte er eine zielstrebige Hand an seiner Hüfte und da wusste er, dass es tatsächlich einfacher werden würde, als er gedacht hatte.

„Hast du Gleitgel oder irgendwas ähnliches?", fragte Remus zwischen zwei sinnlichen Küssen. Seine Finger waren mittlerweile immer weiter gewandert und streichelten nun hauchzart über Severus' Öffnung.

„Nein", keuchte Severus und drängte sich den Fingern entgegen.

„Dann Olivenöl oder Margarine oder so was?", fragte Remus heiser und setzte das infernalische Streicheln mit seinem Finger fort.

„Hast du dich zuviel mit Muggeln herumgetrieben oder was ist mit dir los?", raunte Severus ihm atemlos zu. „Wozu bist du ein Zauberer? Merlin – mittlerweile weiß sogar ich, dass es Zaubersprüche für so etwas gibt", schloss er mit einem halben Lachen.

„Ich bevorzuge nun mal Handarbeit…", wandte Remus ein und entzog Severus seinen Finger. „Aber… du hast da nicht ganz unrecht. Severus… ich hatte in den letzen Monaten… andere Männer", beichtete er geknickt.

Andere Männer.

Severus brauchte einen Moment um diese Information zu verarbeiten. Es war wohl zu erwarten gewesen.

Irgendwie.

Irgendwie traf ihn diese Enthüllung auch nicht so sehr, wie er im ersten Augenblick gedacht hatte.

„Waren sie blond?", fragte er mit einer Spur akademischer Neugier.

„Ja…", erwiderte Remus verwirrt und etwas abwartend.

„Und natürlich hast du auch wieder deinem Hang zu ausgemachten Arschlöchern nachgegeben", stellte Severus spöttisch fest. Irgendwie konnte er Remus nicht wirklich böse sein. Nicht in dieser Situation – und Position - , in der sie sich gerade befanden und nicht, wenn er diesen geknickten Dackelblick aufsetzte.

Ein leises Seufzen war zu hören, dann lächelte Remus gequält und nickte.

„Verzeihst du mir?"

„Bleibt mir etwas anderes übrig?", gab Severus zurück. „Ich habe ja selbst versucht, mich mit einem italienischen Matrosen einzulassen."

Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen blitzten in einer Mischung aus Neugier und Amüsement auf.

„Nur versucht? Woran ist es denn gescheitert?"

Severus gab der Versuchung nach, Remus sehr tief in die Augen zu sehen.

„Musst du das wirklich fragen?", raunte er ihm sehr leise zu und hatte die Genugtuung, zu sehen, wie sich Remus' Augen bei diesen Worten beseligt umwölkten. „Können wir die Sentimentalitäten auf später verschieben?", schlug er vor, bevor Remus noch etwas Kitschiges sagen oder tun konnte, was die Stimmung völlig ihrer Erotik berauben würde.

„Gerne", nuschelte Remus. „Aber ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei…"

Severus musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht vielsagend mit den Augen zu rollen. Stattdessen griff er unter sein Kopfkissen und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor.

„Bitte", sagte er mit Nachdruck und reichte Remus seinen Zauberstab.

Remus nahm den Zauberstab an sich und musterte Severus unter halbgesenkten Augenlidern.

„Kann es sein, dass du etwas ungeduldig bist?", neckte er ihn und legte den Zauberstab neben sich auf das Bett.

Zu seinem Ärger spürte Severus, wie wieder diese verräterische Hitze in seine Wangen stieg. Ja, er war ungeduldig. Teils, weil er es vor aufgestauter sexueller Energie kaum mehr aushielt, teils, weil er schlicht und ergreifend nervös war.

„Aber deine Selbstbeherrschung steht im Moment nicht kerzengerade im Raum, oder was", gab Severus bissig zurück, doch Remus lachte nur.

„Das habe ich so vermisst!", lächelte er und küsste Severus mit geschlossenen Lippen mitten auf den Mund.

Dann fing er an, Severus' Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Als er damit fertig war, betrachtete er ihn eine Weile gedankenverloren, bevor seine Finger tastend über Severus' Brust bis zu seinem Piercing glitten.

Er streichelte behutsam darüber und Severus sog scharf die Luft ein.

Remus hörte sofort mit dem Streicheln auf und fragte: „Heißt das _Ja_ oder _Nein_?"

„Ja", hörte sich Severus durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren sagen. „Ja…"

Remus stupste leicht gegen den weißgoldenen Ring, der seinem eigenen so sehr ähnelte.

„Warum hast du das eigentlich gemacht?"

„Weil ich dich liebe", antwortete Severus so leise, dass er es selbst kaum verstand.

„Und warum hast du es auf diese schmerzhafte Weise gemacht?", fragte Remus genauso leise zurück.

„Weil ich dich liebe", wiederholte Severus.

„Oh, Severus", hauchte Remus ergriffen und nun verdrehte dieser wirklich die Augen.

„Sentimentaler Gryffindor", sagte er und versuchte streng zu blicken, doch angesichts des weichen Blicks aus diesen verfluchten bernsteinfarbenen Augen gab er es auf.

„Sentimentaler Slytherin", gab Remus zurück, beugte sich vor und drückte einen sehr feuchten Kuss auf den gepiercten Nippel.

Severus sog wieder scharf die Luft ein. Merlin – das fühlte sich einfach unglaublich an!

„Nochmal?", fragte Remus mit einem ungewohnt verruchten Lächeln nach.

„Ja", flüsterte Severus und vergaß dieses Mal völlig, sich für sein Verlangen und seine freimütigen Worte zu schämen.

Unter Remus' sinnlichen Liebkosungen erwachte erneut dieses drängende Feuer in ihm. Sein Blut floss heiß durch seinen Körper und strömte mehr als je zuvor zwischen seine Beine, wo seine Erektion steil aufragte.

Remus hatte irgendwann seine Hose völlig abgestreift und Severus fühlte die Spitze seines eigenen Zauberstabs an seiner Hüfte und spürte den geflüsterten Zauberspruch an seiner Schulter. Er keuchte überrascht auf, als sich ein feucht-kühles Gefühl in ihm entfaltete und sich sein Innerstes merklich entspannte. Als Remus' Hände ihn mit sanftem Druck in eine andere Position dirigieren wollten, kehrte seine Nervosität mit unerwarteter Heftigkeit wieder zurück.

„Nein... Remus", protestierte er zaghaft und räusperte sich.

Remus hielt inne und musterte ihn verwirrt.

„Aber du... ich...", plapperte er zusammenhanglos und ärgerte sich selbst darüber. Dieser unglaubliche Slytherin wollte ihn jetzt doch nicht etwa wirklich am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern lassen? Sein Glied war schon fast unerträglich steif und Severus war in einem ähnlichen Zustand. Außerdem hatte er ihm doch noch selbst seinen Zauberstab in die Hand gedrückt. Was war hier also los? Seine Verwirrung steigerte sich noch beträchtlich, als Severus' Wangen sich zum wiederholten Male mit diesem blassen Rot überzogen.

„Bleib einfach so liegen und..."

Remus beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich Severus auf die Lippen biss und zögernd, fast widerstrebend nach Remus' Erektion griff. Der plötzliche Kontakt entlockte Remus ein langgezogenes Stöhnen und er schloss genießerisch die Augen und wartete. Doch als nichts weiter geschah, als dass Severus sich noch mehr über ihn beugte und sein Gewicht verlagerte, blinzelte er neugierig.

Severus kniete mittlerweile über ihm und versuchte gerade, sich und Remus' hartes Glied in Position zu bringen.

„Severus... warte, ich helfe..." Remus griff spontan nach Severus' Hüfte und bekam dafür einen Klaps auf seine Finger.

„Nein", erwiderte Severus leise, aber nachdrücklich. „Bleib einfach liegen und... halt' einmal in deinem Leben die Klappe. Auch wenn es dir schwer fällt."

Remus versank in diesen nachtschwarzen Augen, die trotz des fiebrigen Glanzes ernst dreinblickten und begriff, dass dies etwas war, was Severus unbedingt wollte. Er wollte bei ihrem Liebesspiel ganz bewusst einen Teil seiner bisherigen Passivität hinter sich lassen. Remus' Phantasie entflammte sofort für diese Variante und er nickte stumm.

Nach einem letzten Blick, der eine seltene Mischung aus Warnung, Unsicherheit und Verlangen widerspiegelte, ließ Severus seinen Körper langsam und vorsichtig tiefer sinken. Als die Spitze von Remus' Penis in die entspannte Öffnung hineinglitt, entwischte seiner Kehle ein Wimmern.

Er spürte, wie sich Severus leicht verkrampfte und sofort wieder entspannte. Er spürte, wie er immer tiefer in diesen anbetungswürdigen Mann eindrang. Er spürte jedes Zittern, jedes Erschauern, jedes Beben, das diesen schlanken Körper durchlief, durchrann, erschütterte.

Seine Selbstbeherrschung wurde auf eine immense Probe gestellt, denn als er endlich Severus' Hintern auf seinen Oberschenkeln spürte, blieb dieser fast reglos sitzen. Remus' Herz hämmerte wie verrückt gegen seinen Brustkorb. Sein Atem ging – genau wie Severus' – nur noch stoßweise und am liebsten hätte er seine Finger in diese schmalen Hüften verkrallt und seine zuckende Erektion immer und immer wieder tief in seinen Geliebten hinein gestoßen.

Doch er bezwang diese Gelüste und krallte seine Finger stattdessen in die Tagesdecke. Es dauerte glücklicher Weise nicht lang und Severus stützte seine Hände links und rechts von Remus' Oberkörper auf, verlagerte sein Gewicht und fing an, sich in einem quälend langsamen Rhythmus auf und ab zu bewegen.

Remus ließ ihn gewähren und genoss dieses Gefühl der Enge, die Hitze, den Geruch nach Schweiß, das leise Klatschen von Haut auf Haut und die unwillkürlichen Geräusche, die sein Geliebter von sich gab. Das Stöhnen, das Luftanhalten, das röchelnde Atemholen... und... sein kaum hörbar geflüsterte Name... _Remus_... immer und immer wieder.

Severus' Hände und Füße fühlten sich taub an, während sich sein Orgasmus unaufhaltsam immer und immer weiter aufbaute, sein Drang nach Entladung und sein Wunsch nach _mehr_ – _viel_ mehr – gleichermaßen wuchs.

Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte, war wie elektrisiert. Er wollte es schneller, härter, tiefer, fühlte sich unersättlich in seiner Lust. Doch gerade als seine protestierenden Muskeln seiner Begierde eine Grenze setzen wollten, gab Remus glücklicher Weise seine passive Haltung auf und zog seine Knie an.

Severus schnappte nach Luft, als Remus anfing seine Hüften zu bewegen und seinen unausgesprochenen Wunsch nach schneller, härter, tiefer vollendet zu erfüllen.

Remus hatte es einfach nicht länger ausgehalten. Seine Nerven schwammen in einem Meer von Ekstase und waren dennoch zum Zerreißen gespannt. In immer rascherer Folge stieß er sein hartes Fleisch in den bebenden Körper seines Geliebten. Er wollte nicht mehr warten, er wollte kommen und er wollte dabei erleben, wie sich dieser sonst so unzugängliche Mann in seinen Armen für ihn öffnete, sich verletzlich und schamlos zugleich zeigte.

Er öffnete die Augen und blickte auf feuchte, leicht geöffnete rote Lippen, auf geschlossene Augen und pechschwarze Wimpern, die sich von der leicht gebräunten Haut abhoben. Er sah verschwitzte Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen und an seinen Schläfen klebten – und er sah, wie sein Geliebter sein Gewicht auf eine Hand verlagerte und mit der anderen fahrig nach seiner steil aufgerichteten Erektion griff.

„Oh… mein… Gott…", stöhnte Remus, während fiebrige Schauer durch seinen Körper rasten. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie sich Severus selbst Lust verschaffte. Dieser Anblick erregte ihn mehr als alles, was er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Bevor er wusste, was er tat, schlossen sich seine Finger um Severus' Hand. Bei jeder Bewegung strich er mit seinem Daumen über die feucht-glitschige Spitze und jedes Mal quittierte Severus diese Berührung mit einem heiseren _„Ja…"_

Als Remus fast am Ende seiner Kräfte und seiner Zurückhaltung angelangt war, durchlief Severus' Körper ein Zittern, seine Muskeln verkrampften sich und zuckten um Remus' pochenden Schaft. Remus' Orgasmus brach daraufhin unhaltbar über ihn herein, riss ihn förmlich mit sich und er ergoss sich in fast endlosen Wellen pulsierend in seinen Geliebten.

Durch den Nebel seines eigenen Höhepunktes spürte Remus wie in Trance, dass Severus' Erektion noch mehr anzuschwellen schien und er schließlich mit einem unartikulierten Schrei auf ihre Hände und Remus' Brust spritzte.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Als sie nebeneinander in Severus' schmalem Bett lagen und die Decke zum Schutz gegen die kühle Luft fast bis zum Kinn hochgezogen hatten, seufzte Remus glückselig.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er leise und kuschelte sich noch enger an seinen Geliebten.

Bei diesen Worten begriff Severus erstmalig, dass er nun eine dauerhafte Beziehung mit Remus führen würde. Irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dies würde sicher alles andere als einfach werden. Doch war das nicht genau das, was er die ganze Zeit über gewollt hatte? Oder etwa nicht?

„Liebst du mich wirklich, oder beugst du dich gerade wieder nur einem stärkeren Willen?", fragte Severus und war sich selbst nicht im Klaren darüber ob es ihm ernst mit dieser Frage war, oder ob er scherzte.

Remus hob seinen Kopf von Severus' Schulter und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Ich liebe dich wirklich. Merlin helfe mir", erwiderte er dann mit einem fatalistischen Lächeln. „Mit dir muss ich mich nicht mehr beugen – mit dir zusammen kann ich stark sein."

Severus berührte diese Antwort mehr, als er jemals freiwillig zugeben würde. Insgeheim schwor er sich, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, damit sich Remus nie wieder würde verstecken oder verbiegen müssen. Er räusperte sich, um sich seine Rührung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Es genügte vollkommen, wenn einer von ihnen sich in Sentimentalitäten erging.

„Und was ist jetzt mit deinem Sohn?", schnitt Severus ein weiteres heikles Thema an.

„Ich wäre ihm schon gerne ein guter Vater", antwortete Remus zögernd. „Ich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob Mrs. Tonks… sie war von unserer Ehe nicht wirklich begeistert und ich weiß nicht, ob sie Teddy so liebt, wie sie es als Großmutter sollte. Aber ich..."

Nun war es Severus, der leise seufzte.

„Du wirst ihm ja wohl einen vernünftigen Paten verschafft haben, der sich auch an der Erziehung beteiligen wird."

„Naja… du wirst das nicht gerne hören… ich habe Harry gefragt", nuschelte Remus in die Bettdecke.

„Potter?", murmelte Severus ungläubig. Aber er war zu schlapp und viel zu befriedigt um sich wirklich ernsthaft aufzuregen. Daher beließ er es bei diesem einen Wort und vertraute darauf, dass es seine geballte Missbilligung hinreichend ausdrückte.

„Ein letzter Versuch mich beliebt zu machen und dazuzugehören", erwiderte Remus mit einer Grimasse. „Ich wäre damals gerne Harry's Pate geworden, aber… ich war wohl genau wie Peter immer nur der Mitläufer bei dieser James-Sirius-Freundschaft. Zu mehr hat es nie gereicht."

„Wir wollten wohl immer nur das, was wir nie bekommen konnten – und was nicht gut für uns war", meinte Severus mit einem bitteren Lächeln.

„Ja – bis auf… uns." Remus fing Severus' Blick ein und hielt ihn unerbittlich fest. Der abrupte Wechsel vom sentimentalen Gryffindor zum dominanten Alpha-Wesen jagte Severus einen allzu bekannten Schauer über den Rücken. Einen Schauer, von dem er noch vor wenigen Tagen geglaubt hatte, er würde ihn in seinem ganzen Leben nie wieder spüren.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass wir gut füreinander wären", bemerkte Severus mit einem schmalen Lächeln und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Doch, das sind wir. Zwar auf eine perverse Art und Weise… aber nichtsdestotrotz sind wir wirklich, wirklich gut füreinander", behauptete Remus und unterstrich seine Aussage noch mit einem sanften Kuss auf Severus' äußerst nachgiebigen Mund.

„Aber auch wenn du im Moment nicht zurückwillst, so fürchte ich doch, dass es irgendwann unausweichlich sein wird. Du kannst nicht ernsthaft vorhaben, deinen Sohn von Potter erziehen zu lassen", kam Severus hartnäckig auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück.

Remus setzte sich halb auf und musterte Severus eindringlich.

„Du würdest mit mir kommen", sagte er schließlich. Es war halb Frage und halb Feststellung. „Trotz allem, was sie dir angetan haben, würdest du mit mir kommen."

„Muss ich dir eigentlich bis in alle Ewigkeit das Offensichtliche erklären?" Severus versuchte, streng zu blicken, doch angesichts Remus' leuchtender, bernsteinfarbener Augen gab er es auf. Diese Augen würden eines Tages noch einmal sein Untergang sein.

„Offensichtlich ja", lächelte Remus.

Severus nickte.

„Ja, das würde ich", flüsterte er fast zärtlich in Remus' Ohr. „Ich würde mit dir kommen."

„Dann werde ich es tun. Nicht heute oder morgen – aber eines Tages werde ich es tun", beschloss Remus.

„Gut... nachdem das geklärt wäre… was hältst du in der Zwischenzeit von Neuseeland?"

Es würde sicher nicht einfach werden, doch Severus hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass eine dauerhafte Beziehung mit Remus jegliche Anstrengung mehr als wert sein würde.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**ENDE – Achtung! Epilog folgt…**

* * *

**Remus**: Hach ja…

**Lorelei**: Gefällt dir wohl, dieses Kapitel, hm?

**Remus**: Irgendwie schon.

**Lorelei**: Wo ist eigentlich Severus? Normaler Weise steht er zu dieser Zeit schlecht gelaunt im Weg rum und kritisiert meine Arbeit.

**Remus**: Das letzte Mal als ich ihn gesehen habe, hat er mir meinen Ausdruck von diesem Kapitel geklaut und ist damit verschwunden. Ich musste es mir noch Mal ausdrucken.

**Lorelei**: Hä?

**Remus**: Ich verstehe es ja auch nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich wollte er nur wieder verhindern, dass ich mich amüsiere.

**Lorelei**: Das würde ihm allerdings ähnlich sehen.

**Severus**: Remus? Kommst du mal?

**Remus**: Was ist denn?

**Severus**: Ich würde da gerne mal etwas überprüfen und dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner.

Titel: Wahrheit oder Wagnis - Teil 5

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/RL

Rating: ab 18

Inhalt: Haben Severus und Remus nach Band 7 noch eine Zukunft?

Vorbemerkung: Ich hatte euch nach Teil 4 einen fünften Teil versprochen und hier ist er. Ich versuche ihn so wenig wie möglich AU zu machen, aber komplett wird das wohl nicht gelingen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das.

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis – Teil 5**

**Epilog**

19 Jahre später...

„Alles ist gut..."

Severus hörte, wie Harry Potter diese Worte vor sich hinmurmelte. Da dieser Moment ebenso gut war, wie jeder andere, gab er Remus einen kleinen, aufmunternden Schubs in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und trat dann selbst hinter der Säule hervor, die sie beide bislang vor allzu neugierigen Blicken verborgen hatte.

„Hallo Potter", grüßte er lässig und hatte die Genugtuung zu sehen, wie Potters Augen fast aus den Höhlen traten.

„Snape?!", keuchte Potter und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Korrekt müsste es Mr. Snape-Lupin heißen", korrigierte Severus von oben herab und hielt seine Hand auffällig-unauffällig so, dass Potter schon blind sein musste, um den schlichten, weißgoldenen Reif an seinem Ringfinger zu übersehen.

Er bedauerte für einen kurzen Augenblick, dass er ihm weder sein Piercing noch das Medaillon unter seinem Hemd zeigen konnte, welches ein Geschenk von Remus gewesen war und das nun die Werwolfhaare und die vertrockneten Lavendelblüten beherbergte. Doch es wäre absolut unpassend gewesen, sich hier und jetzt das Hemd auszuziehen. Potter schien auch so den Schock seines Lebens zu erleiden.

Potter stand immer noch da, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt und nur langsam schienen die anderen Hexen und Zauberer auf Gleis 9 ¾ zu begreifen, wer da wieder von den Toten auferstanden war.

Severus registrierte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus äußerst zufrieden, wie einige Meter weiter Teddy Lupin erst ungläubig „Dad?" ausrief um dann seinem überwältigten und erleichterten Vater schluchzend um den Hals zu fallen.

Auch Severus war erleichtert, dass Remus endlich diesen Schritt gewagt hatte – auch wenn er das freiwillig nie zugeben würde.

Sein Blick glitt liebevoll über die schlanke Gestalt seines Ehemannes.

Hinter ihm war ein dumpfes Geräusch zu hören. Er drehte sich um und sah Ginny Weasley, nein, Ginny Potter – auf ihren Ehemann zulaufen, der am Boden lag.

Potter war in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Tatsächlich – alles war gut.

**ENDE**

* * *

So, das war's… jetzt wisst ihr auch, warum ich es vorgezogen habe, Remus so lange von seinem Sohn fernzuhalten. Ihr hattet Recht, es ist ein bisschen untypisch für seinen Charakter. Aber ich wollte unbedingt völlig im Canon bleiben und dazu war es unerlässlich, dass Remus erst im Epilog seinen Sohn aufsucht.

Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mich da ein bisschen verstehen.

* * *

**Severus**: Wie, das war's?

**Remus**: Schon aus? Schade.

**Severus**: Ja, Schade…

**Lorelei**: Hat da gerade jeglicher Sarkasmus in diesen beiden Worten gefehlt?

**Severus**: (_räuspert_ _sich_) Wasch mal wieder deine Ohren. Meine Bemerkung hat vor Sarkasmus getrieft.

**Remus**: Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht! Du hast diese Story genau so gerne gelesen wie ich!

**Severus**: Blödsinn. (_wird rot_)

**Lorelei**: Du wirst ja ganz rot!

**Severus**: Kauf dir eine neue Brille!

**Remus**: Doch – du bist rot… genau wie gestern Nacht, als du die Kuss-Szenen nachspielen wolltest.

**Severus**: Ich wollte nur nachprüfen ob sie wenigstens akkurat recherchiert hat!

**Remus**: Das kam mir aber nicht so vor. Ich hielt das nur für einen Vorwand.

**Severus**: Meine Beweggründe sind allein meine Sache!

**Remus**: Lorelei – sag doch auch mal was!

**Lorelei**: Papier und Bleistift! Ich MUSS diesen Dialog notieren! Schlampige Recherche lass ich mir nicht noch Mal nachsagen.

**Remus**: Naja, weißt du, Lorelei… wenn ich _so_ vor Severus stehe und ihn _so_ umarme, dann ist es äußerst schwierig, ihn zu küssen, ohne dass er mir mit seiner Nase ein Auge aussticht… Aber _so_ ist es erheblich einfacher… (_küsst Severus hingebungsvoll_)

**Severus**: Hol mal ein Glas Wasser, Schatz.

**Remus**: Bist du durstig?

**Severus**: Nein, Lorelei ist in Ohnmacht gefallen.


End file.
